


Felicity Smoak the new Oracle?

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bruce, Alpha Oliver, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, F/M, Felicity is standing up for herself, Jealous Oliver, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Felicity, Omega Laurel, Pheromones, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Omega/Beta AU<br/>Felicity is an omega who is using the meds to mask it.  Oliver is his usual clueless self and Laurel is looking to reunite with Ollie.  After overhearing Oliver and Laurel, Felicity decides it is time to take her future into her own hands.  This is an Olicity endgame story.  I wanted to see more O/F A/O/B stories.  Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my very first fic but my lovely @magda1102 made me a wonderful banner so I am updating. Thank you so much.

 

Tuesday started like most days. Felicity went to work at Queen Consolidated, did Oliver’s schedule, made sure he had all the files and information he needed for the meetings scheduled and spent time checking all the alerts she had set up for her night job. The day seemed like it was going to be just like any other until she got to the lair. The Arrow Cave seemed to be smaller and smaller as people started finding out about Oliver and his identity as the Arrow. Roy, Thea, Sara, Tommy and the latest was Laurel.

 

Felicity walked in the back area to check the medical supplies when she heard the door lock open. Dig and Oliver coming in maybe? Dig usually drove Oliver from QC to the lair and they usually picked up some food on the way. Lunch seemed like it was a long time ago so she hoped they stopped for food on the way. Then she heard Laurel’s voice.

 

“You know I am Omega and I am going to go into my heat soon, Oliver. I want you to be the one to help me through it.” Laurel stated decisively.

 

“Yes, I will help you, Laurel. Just let me know when and where and I will be there.”

 

There was a pause before Laurel said, “I have to go see my dad. I will see you later tonight.”

 

Felicity could not believe what she just heard. Was Oliver going to be with Laurel during her heat? She felt a pain go through her heart. Yes, in her head she knew nothing was happen between her and Oliver, after all, Oliver Queen was Oliver and she was just a little IT girl who grew up in Vegas. Oliver was always going to be in love with gorgeous Laurel so why would she even be surprised, no less hurt, about this? Felicity thought Oliver may feel the same way Felicity did but this was a wake-up call. She misconstrued all his actions like the shoulder touches, the way he told her she could tell him about her day and the smiles when she babbled. Why would she start hoping just because of those very small things? Because, even though she was a realist, she must be a foolish romantic at heart. That just had to stop right now. Thinking about it logically, when had Oliver ever given her any idea that she might be special to him? She is the help, just like any of the other employees at QC. She is the IT girl to the Arrow, not a love interest. Now that she is being totally honest with herself, she and Oliver are not even friends. He offered her to tell him about her day but what else was he going to say? He was probably afraid he would lose his IT girl and help. She was really getting mad and that was much better. She needed to get a life and she needed to do it now. She made her way out of the med bay area.

 

Oliver moved over to her. “Hi, Felicity. I did not realize you were here already.”

 

“You were busy elsewhere”, she replied in a cold voice.

 

“Busy elsewhere?” Oliver was trying to figure out what she meant and why she was treating him so coldly.

 

Felicity walked over to her computers. “The team should be here soon. I am going to check on the alerts.”

 

Oliver was concerned. “Are you okay?”

 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” She replied turning away.

 

Dig, Roy and Thea came into the lair and everyone came together to work on finding who was supplying that new drug that was causing havoc to Starling City. Felicity was on the comms giving the team all the necessary information and acted like it was a normal day but inside,  all she thought about was how could she continue to work with the team and watch Oliver and Laurel together. As soon as she knew everyone was safe and on their way back, she left the lair to go home. She normally stayed but tonight she could not face Oliver.

 

Felicity was also an Omega but Oliver did not seem to notice during her heat. Even though she took the meds, she knew Alphas could sense the Omega heat. Felicity knew she was going to go into heat in the near future and how she used the supplements to keep the heat at bay, keep her pheromones under control and not have to worry about the issue but Gorgeous Laurel was going to have her heat taken care of by the man Felicity cared about much more than she ever wanted to admit.

 

Felicity was not a girl who cried. She cried when he father left, she cried when Cooper died and she cried tonight when she left for the loss she was feeling after hearing that conversation between Oliver and Laurel. Felicity was determined not to spend another night crying about Oliver. She needed to make a change and it needed to be very soon.


	2. Enter Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has had enough of Oliver and Laurel. Oliver is becoming less clueless and Felicity decides to take control of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give this story a chance. Felicity is a strong woman in this and does not let Oliver walk all over her. Laurel is trying to get Oliver back but remember this is Olicity endgame. Thank you @magda1102 for the beautiful banner.

 

 

Chapter 2

Oliver thought about Laurel and coming back the entire time on the island. It was this thought that kept him going to get back to his family and her. Things were not as he expected when he returned. Laurel was naturally pissed about the Sara situation and he felt he owed her so much for what he put her through. The very least he could do was be her Alpha during her heat and maybe they could start building a relationship. Wasn’t that what he always wanted?

He changed out of his Arrow gear to his jeans. Thea and Roy had already left to make sure everything was okay at the club. Dig was getting ready to leave and Laurel was waiting for him but where was Felicity? She seemed off tonight and he was not sure what was going on. It was really strange that she left without even saying anything. Maybe she was just tired from today with all the meetings and prep. Laurel asked him to go grab a bite and talk. He would bring an extra cup of coffee for Felicity tomorrow to make up for all she had to do today.

*******************************************************

 

Felicity arrived early to Queen Consolidated. She spent most of the night going over her situation. She loved working with the team and helping people. She was very good at her job as an EA even though she heard all the gossip about how she got her job on her knees. She loved her new family: Dig, Lyla, little Digglet, Roy, Thea, and Oliver. She enjoyed her townhouse even though she did not get to spend much time there. Those were on the positive side.

On the negative side was that she had no social life. She was not going to be in a real relationship because she could not be with someone and lie to them daily and she could not share Oliver’s secret. The only friends she had much contact with now were the ones in the Arrow Cave and not even all of those were her friends. She was certainly not a friend of Laurel. She was friendly with Roy and Thea but it was not a “come over and watch a movie” type of friendship. If she was honest with herself, Oliver was just a business associate, not a friend.

The only ones who she actually spent time with were the Diggles. Felicity and Dig were good friends. She shared with Dig and Lyla. Dig knew the way she felt about Oliver. He was the one who was kept up to date on her job offers and the occasional dates she went out on. Dig and Lyla knew she was an Omega and how she hid it. Lyla even stayed with Felicity during some rough heats when the meds were not enough. She would miss them but she could keep in touch with them and would make sure she kept that friendship intact. After thinking the entire situation over, Felicity was pretty clear on what she needed to do. Now the how was what she needed to figure out.

 

^^^^^^^^^^

Oliver stopped and got two coffees for Felicity after seeing how tired she seemed last night. He talked to Laurel last night and they were starting with the heat and seeing how things went after that. She asked him to come to her family dinner Friday and he agreed. He owed Laurel and this was a great start to paying that debt. He gave Felicity her coffee with a bright good morning but her response was very cold and offhand. He went into his office watching her through the glass to see why she might be acting this way but all he could see was her talking to Dig.

 

^^^^^^^^^^

 

Felicity decided to talk to Dig about her plans. After all, Dig truly was her friend and he deserved to hear this from her and not someone else. She would not be able to go into details right now with Oliver in the next office but she could give him as much as she could.

 

Dig walked over to her. “What is going on with you, Felicity? Did Oliver do something stupid again?”

Felicity sadly told him. “Dig, Oliver is going to be with Laurel through her heat.”

Dig was shocked. “What? How do you know that? Don’t tell me he actually told you.”

“No, I came in early last night and was checking the med bay for the supply count and I overheard them. They did not know I was there. She asked him to go to a family dinner and that she was going into heat soon and wanted him to be her alpha. He readily agreed.” Felicity started pacing.

Dig reached out. “Felicity, I know how you feel about Oliver. That must have been painful for you. Do you want me to talk to him?” Dig was worried about this situation and the problems it could cause.

Felicity’s face showed her pain. “No, Dig. I know that it is unthinkable for Oliver and I. It is time I finally stopped kidding myself and did something about my life. I need to find a new job, maybe a new place to live and I am going to find an Alpha of my own. It is time for me to think about my future now. Dreaming that Oliver will see me as a woman and Omega is just deluding myself. I have been offered jobs often since I have been at QC. I have been contacted by Kord, Wayne Enterprises, Google, Microsoft, etc. so I really have no trouble with the new job.”

Dig became concerned. “Felicity, I understand how you feel but please don’t be rash.”

“It is not rash……”

She stopped talking when she saw Oliver leave his office and rush his way to them.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Oliver was watching the exchange between Felicity and Dig through the glass wall. Felicity was important to Oliver. She was more than just an IT girl. Of course, Felicity was a beautiful woman. He would have to be dead to not see that. Felicity was so full of light and she was the first person who was able to bring a smile to his face. She saw him as Oliver, not Ollie. What was the big talk between Dig and Felicity? He just noticed Dig put his arm around Felicity during their talk. He automatically started walking out to see what was going on. He heard Felicity tell Dig it was not rash but they stopped talking as soon as they saw him. Something was going on and he was going to make sure he found out what that something was.

 

“Hey, what is going on?” Oliver moves across to the pair. Oliver notices that Dig held Felicity tighter and took a defensive stance.

Dig gave Felicity a look. “Nothing Oliver. We were just chatting.”

Oliver looked at them incredibly. “Really, it seemed more intense than that. Something you found out about our night activities?”

“No, nothing like that. Just two friends talking.” Dig turned to give Felicity a reassuring look.

Felicity walked back to her chair. She printed out a spreadsheet and handed it to Oliver.

“This is for your meeting after lunch. It gives you all the new figures and projections for the board”, she told him coolly.

The elevator stopped and two people walked out, a delivery man and Laurel.

******

It was a sign. Felicity was still astounded her that Bruce Wayne himself had sought her out. He called her after the delivery. He'd been trying to get her to come work for him since before she'd committed to QC years earlier.

 

“Felicity, I have been trying to get you to come work for me for some time. I have an opening in our R&D division that you would be perfect for. “

Felicity sighed. “ It sounds like a great opportunity but I would appreciate a chance to think about it.”

“I understand. I would love to have dinner with you tonight if you are free.”

Felicity laughed. “ I need more time than tonight, Bruce.”

“I would like to have dinner with a beautiful smart woman whom I would love to know better. So dinner? I can pick you up at eight.”

Felicity smiled. “I would love to have dinner with you and 8 is perfect.”

 

^^^^^^^^^

 

Oliver saw the flowers that were delivered but before he could ask about them, Laurel started talking about the dinner he promised to go to. Felicity opened the card and smiled. Then she took a call. She told him she was leaving for lunch and grabbed her purse and coat. There was nothing he could say because Felicity was already on the elevator and Laurel was pulling him into his office so they could talk. Laurel talked about the dinner and how glad she was to be sharing her heat with him but his mind was on the flowers, the cold treatment Felicity was giving him and the way the conversation stopped when he walked into the room. He was getting a very bad feeling and all his thoughts were on Felicity and what was going on.

 

Laurel yelled, “Oliver, are you even listening to me?”

Oliver moved toward his desk. “I am sorry, Laurel but I will have to take a rain check on lunch. I have an unexpected meeting.”

“Fine. I will talk to you later.” Laurel turned to the door.

 

When Felicity came back from lunch, Oliver decided it was time to see what was going on.

Oliver remarked. “Nice flowers.”

Felicity looked at the vase. “Yes, they are.”

He probed,“Secret admirer?”

She stared at him. “Not so secret. They are from Bruce.”

“Bruce Wayne!” Oliver was floored. She had to mean someone else.

Felicity gripped the notebook she was holding and shook her head yes. She was too annoyed to say anything else.

 

Oliver was livid. The last few times Wayne came for meetings with Oliver he was very attentive to Felicity but he just brushed that off as Wayne’s normal annoying playboy ways. He did feel some justifiable anger that Wayne was using that nonsense on Felicity but that annoyance was understandable since Felicity is his friend and girl. Wait a minute. Felicity is not his girl. Where did his mind just go? He was going to try again with Laurel and Felicity was just his friend. What made his mind go there? He had to admit to himself that he was always happy to see Felicity but she had that effect on everyone with her bright smile and light. Felicity is receiving flowers from Wayne and why did the conversation stop when he walked in the room? He and Dig needed to have a talk.

 

Felicity came back from lunch with a big smile on her face. What a difference a day made. Yesterday she was crying over Oliver and Laurel and today she had Bruce Wayne calling her. It made her feel so special to have flowers delivered, her phone call with Bruce flirting with her and now dinner with him. Yes, she had to admit she still had an ache over the Laurel heat situation but she was starting to think she really could move on from Oliver with a little time and effort then Oliver started asking about the flowers. How dare Oliver tell her to stay away from Bruce? How dare he make all those comments about Bruce? What right did he have when all Laurel had to say was jump and he said how high? She was making the correct decision about accepting the date with Bruce. It was high time she stopped living her life around Oliver Queen!


	3. Are you really going out with him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a wake up call when Bruce Wayne enters the picture. Felicity shows Oliver a different and much stronger Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos and likes. I was asked for longer chapters so I am giving you a longer one. These next few chapters are my favorite. Also, my beta has been swamped so any and all mistakes are mine.

 

 

Dig was thrilled that Felicity had a date but knew Oliver would not take it so well. Oliver did not realize how important the blonde was to him and would not admit his feelings for her. When they all got to the lair Felicity was missing.

Oliver moved over to her desk. “Where is Felicity?”

Dig smirked. “She is not coming in tonight. She told me to contact her if we got into something we needed her for.”

Oliver grunted. “Is she sick? She seemed fine at QC.”

“She is on a date.” Dig grabbed the sticks.

Oliver was really getting frustrated. Does he have to pull every answer out of Dig? “A date? Is she on a date with Bruce Wayne?

“Yes, she is."

“Why would Felicity go out with Bruce Wayne?” Oliver turned red.

Dig shrugged. "Since she's a grown woman, I didn't ask her. I told her to have a good time and not to worry."

Oliver knew that stilled conversation meant trouble. “You should have told me about it so I could warn her. Why would she even agree to a date with Wayne?”

Thea smirked at her clueless brother. “Tall, dark, handsome, wealthy, great body… Should I go on?”

Oliver glared at his sister. She smiled back. “He is a playboy who will just use her and then throw her away. She should not even be around him, no less going on a date with him.”

Thea saw the opportunity to provide some truth. She saw so clearly her brother was in denial. “Are you jealous, Ollie?”

Laurel jumped in hotly. “Of course, he is not jealous. Why would he be? Felicity is just his EA and IT girl, right Ollie?”

Oliver quickly responded. “I am not jealous but worried about her. She is a friend and I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“Really? Felicity is the smartest person around here. I think she can take care of herself. I would go for some Bruce myself so I can understand why Felicity agreed. Good for her. Maybe she will get some, unlike some of the rest of us.” Thea was enjoying this so much. A chance to taunt Laurel and shake up Oliver.

Oliver tried to explain. “Thea, Bruce will just use her.”

“Ollie, so what? She can take care of herself.” Laurel did not understand why he is continuing this.

Dig was amused by the whole conversation but can see it getting out of control so he decided he better put an end to it now.

“Oliver, how about checking out that intel Felicity provided?”

“Yes, let’s gear up.”

************************

Felicity felt like a real woman around Bruce Wayne. He was very attentive, asking her about herself and her work, putting his hand on her back as they walked from the limo to the table and is very charming. They talked more about the job offer and the more she heard, the more excited she felt about the challenge. Dinner was wonderful.

Bruce reached for her hand. “Felicity I am happy to finally get you over to my company but you are a beautiful woman and I would like to have a chance to get to know you better. Would you go out with me again?”

“I would love that” Felicity responded with enthusiasm.

Bruce gently kissed her goodnight and she walked in her door. Just as she is getting ready for bed she heard her phone.

A text from Bruce:

BW: I can not wait for our next date. You are amazing. Sleep well.

With a smile on her face, Felicity sent a message back.

FS: See you then.

Felicity’s mind was jumbled. A wonderful new job and a chance for a new relationship but she would have to leave the team and move to Gotham. Could she really do that? She would miss the team, the excitement, and Oliver but wasn’t getting over Oliver the whole reason for this? She reminded herself again that she was the nobody and gorgeous Laurel was the one Oliver wanted. She was never going to move on until her stupid brain finally admitted one sure thing and that was her and Oliver were unthinkable.

********************************

Oliver was in a terrible mood. He could not believe that Felicity went on a date with Bruce Wayne. He and Bruce had several encounters since they both ran in the same circles. He knew Bruce’s reputation with women and how he had a different one on his arm every night. Felicity was smart enough to know about this. It was all over the internet. What was she thinking? He walked past her desk and she was deeply involved in something on her tablet. He noticed the flowers were gone.

“What”s going on?” Oliver was in no mood to fool around.

“I put the information for your meeting at 10:00 on your desk. Your schedule is fairly full and I made sure your schedule around lunch was light since I saw you had a date with Laurel.” Felicity calmly told him.

Oliver ground his teeth in frustration.

I meant with you, Felicity. How could you go out with Bruce Wayne? Don’t you know what he is?” Oliver was irritated with this game.

Felicity gave him a cold look. “A handsome, smart man who enjoys my company?”

Oliver started pacing back and forth. “He is a playboy who uses women and moves on. He is probably just trying to steal you away from QC again. You need to stay away from him.”

“Uses women? Trying to STEAL me away from QC?” Felicity was furious.

Oliver could not understand why she is fighting him. “Yes, Felicity. I know he has offered you jobs before and you turned him down. This is just a new tactic to get you away from me...my company.”

Felicity whipped her head around to glare at him. “Of course, Oliver, because NOBODY like Bruce Wayne would even take a second look at a girl like ME, right? The only thing he would be interested in me for is a job? And maybe you think that is only to spite you?”

“I did not mean it that way, Felicity. I just know how Wayne is and I do not want to see you get hurt. You are a friend and I am looking to protect you.” Oliver saw his mistake and tried to explain.

“We are not friends, Oliver. We are nothing. I am your EA and go get info girl. That is all you see and you think others see me the same way. I need some air.”

Oliver was stunned. “Wait, Felicity………”

Felicity quickly left the room before Oliver could say anything else.

The elevator closed and Oliver walked into his office. He did not understand what was going on with Felicity. Why would see say they are not friends? Did she think she was nothing? She was everything. He needed her more than she would ever know. He was not CEO material and Felicity made sure he had everything he needed so he did not look like an idiot in these meetings. She usually sat near him and sent him messages if he needed technical or other help. In the lair, they would be lost without her intel, directions and keeping them safe while out on a mission. How could she think she was nothing? He would talk to her as soon as she came back and make sure she understood how important she was to the company and the mission.

As it turned out, talking to Felicity during the day was impossible. It seemed that light lunch schedule she had mentioned suddenly filled up. Laurel was annoyed that he had to have a shortened lunch with her but he suddenly had a meeting at 1:00 that was last minute. Felicity didn’t even come and tell him but sent an email with a meeting schedule instead. Oliver was going to talk to her tonight. She left at 6:00 so he made sure to get out of his office shortly after. Felicity did not even say goodbye but sent another damn email telling him she was leaving and had all his information for the next day ready.

**************************************

When he got to the lair, the team was there and so was Laurel. Felicity was seated at her desk with her back to him. She was talking to Dig about the mission and how she made some new comms.

Oliver was done waiting. “Felicity, can I speak to you a minute?”

“Sure” She turned around in her chair. “What do you need?”

Why did she make this so difficult? “Can I speak to you in private?”

Laurel stated, “The whole team should hear.”

Felicity turned back around and gave information to the team.

He would have to wait until after the mission to talk with Felicity. Oliver did not know when it became so difficult to speak to his blonde assistant. He was becoming worried that this might be more than a slight issue with Felicity. Dig gave him a stern look which meant “what the hell did you do?” and Oliver told the team to gear up.

Realizing he will never have the chance to talk to Felicity as long as Laurel is here he turned to her, “Laurel, you might as well go home and get some rest since we are going on patrol.”

Laurel moved toward him. “No, Ollie, I will stay and wait for you.”  
.  
Oliver rubbed his thumb and finger together.  
“It will probably be late so we can see each other tomorrow.”

Laurel reached for his hand. “Aren’t you coming over tonight, Ollie?”

“You have that deposition in the morning. I will call you tomorrow.” Oliver grabbed his bow and dismissed her.

Laurel ran up the stairs.

****************************

The more Felicity listened to Oliver and Laurel, the madder she became. Mad at Oliver for being an ass, mad at Laurel for being Laurel, but mad at herself for feeling so jealous and unimportant.

She made sure she left the lair as soon as the team said they were clear with no injuries or problems. Normally she stayed but tonight she was done. It was becoming harder and harder to watch Oliver and Laurel together. Laurel knowing Oliver is the Arrow made it so much worse. She was always at the lair. She took over and dominated like she was the leader and Oliver let her. Felicity would come in and find Laurel sitting in HER chair and Oliver just stood there and did nothing about it. She truly needed to get away tonight and give herself some space.

************************

Oliver made sure Laurel was out of the foundry so as soon as the team left so he would have the perfect opportunity to get this issue with Felicity straightened out. Felicity took what he said earlier out of context and she was obviously upset about it. It still stung that she said they were not friends but this talk should take care of all of that. The last thing Oliver needed was Wayne seeing an opportunity to steal Felicity to Wayne Enterprises. He did not believe Felicity would leave him but it was never good to take a chance with Wayne. He had dealings with him before and knew how sneaky that man was.

Oliver could not believe it but when they returned Felicity was already gone. She left before they came back. When did that start? She always stayed to make sure everyone was okay. If there were injuries she helped in the med bay. If Oliver was honest, he liked Felicity taking care of his injuries with her soft hands and gentle manner. Why did she leave without waiting? Oliver was becoming very worried about the real possibility of losing Felicity to Bruce Wayne. He had to talk to Felicity and it had to be soon.


	4. One less team member?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is pulling out all the stops to get Felicity; Oliver makes a mistake that could cost him his chance; Dig, Thea and Roy get some game-changing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by the responses. Thank you so much. I have been doing daily updates but I have family coming in today so it may be a week before I update again. This is my absolute favorite chapter. Artwork by the amazing @magda1102

 

 

Chapter 4

Oliver got up early and got ready for QC. He was determined to talk this out with Felicity and make things better. He knew Felicity came into work early each day. When he arrived, she was always there and his agenda for the day with any other paperwork he needed on his desk. Naturally, last night after Oliver asked Dig to pick him up early Dig commented he “better get it fixed.” Oliver knew what the IT was that Dig was referring to. Dig could feel the tension between Oliver and Felicity. Felicity was her normal sweet and quirky self to the rest of the team but she was as cold as ice to Oliver and only spoke to him when she absolutely had to. Of course, she ignored Laurel and her comments as usual. When he got to QC, he was happy to see Felicity at her desk.

 

Immediately he strolled over. “Felicity, I really need to talk to you.”

“About what, Oliver? I have all your paperwork ready for your day.” She turned back to her computer.

 

“I wanted to talk about our conversation yesterday before you left. You misunderstood what I was saying and I wanted to clear that up.”

 

Felicity whipped around to stare at him. "I misunderstood? You think I am not attractive enough to catch Bruce Wayne's attention. You believe that just because you think I am not worthy as a woman that no other man would think I am. It seemed pretty clear to me.” Felicity used her loud voice and that was never a good thing.

Oliver was shocked. Felicity not attractive enough? She thought he did not think she was worthy? Bruce Wayne and every other man in the country would be thankful to have the attention of Felicity. He did not want to admit how jealous and upset that made him feel inside.

Frustration evident on his face, Oliver attempted to stay calm. “Felicity, that was not what I was saying. Wayne is a playboy. You are very important to me both here at QC and at the lair. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I am a grown woman and can take care of myself. I didn’t ask for your help and I really don’t need it. I make my own decisions and can date who I want. You have a girlfriend and that is who you should be focusing on!” Felicity could hardly speak she was so upset.

“Felicity….” Oliver started desperately but before he could get any more out, the elevator opened and Laurel ran out yelling.

“Oliver we have to go. My heat is starting. We don’t have much time.”

Oliver did not know what to do. He finally followed Laurel out of the office with a look back at Felicity.

 

Felicity put her head down on her desk after Oliver and Laurel ran out of the office. She knew he planned on doing this but seeing it was another matter. She quickly canceled all his meetings and sent out all the necessary emails stating Oliver would be unavailable for the next few days and to email her if they needed anything. She shut down her machine. Just as she was getting up to leave, Dig came in.

Dig turned to her. “You okay?”

Felicity jumped up. “You heard. Laurel is going into heat and Oliver is helping.”

“I don’t know what goes through his head. He blames himself and makes stupid decisions because of it.” Dig did not know how to comfort his friend in her distress.

Felicity decided to tell what Dig the truth. “Dig, Bruce Wayne offered me a job at his new R&D facility. I would be VP and oversee the new operation. It has great pay, benefits, and perks that are unbelievable. I would have to move to Gotham.”

“Felicity, are you thinking about taking the job? You would leave the team?” He was reaching out to her.

Felicity looked determined. “Dig, I can’t stay here. I can’t watch Oliver and Laurel dating and maybe getting married. That is a pain I will not inflict on myself.”

“What about dating here?” Dig pictured a lair without Felicity and that was a dark idea.

Felicity grimaced. “Dig, I am honest enough with myself that if I stay I will continue to hold some type of unrealistic hope in my heart that Oliver will want to be with me. That he will finally see me as a woman and not just a sidekick. That he will suddenly wake up and see ME. That would not be fair to someone else. I will not subject someone else to the same pain I feel. I don’t want to start a relationship with someone else knowing they are not getting my entire heart. Seeing Oliver every day makes it too hard to break the connection. I am going to tell Bruce yes. I will give ample resignation time for Oliver to have a find a replacement EA. I am also just a phone call or skype away if you need me. While Oliver is gone, I will start working on selling my townhouse, making arrangements and flying out to Gotham for a week to find a place to live. This is a perfect time since Oliver is gone and not much is going on.” Felicity’s face smoothed out as she made her announcement.

“Felicity, I understand but I really want to see if there is another way. I hate to lose you. Lyla and I consider you a great friend.” Dig wanted to knock some sense into Oliver right now.

Felicity hugged him. “I know, Dig, but this is the only way for my stupid heart to get over this ridiculous crush I have on Oliver. He will never feel that way about me and we both know it.”

Dig tried to convince her to stay but saw the pain on her face. “Felicity, Oliver does care about you but he has his head stuck too far up his ass to recognize it.”

“I appreciate you saying that but we both know Oliver will choose Gorgeous Laurel over anybody at all times. This is just something I need to do for me. I hope you understand.” Felicity was determined not to cry and upset Dig.

Sadly Dig told her, “I do. I'll miss you, Felicity. You know how much I love you. Lyla and little Sara will miss you, too. We will have you over for dinner so we can spend time with you before you leave.”

Felicity smiled at the loving bodyguard. “That will be wonderful. We will set it up after I come back from Gotham.”

Felicity knew this was not the proper way to leave but she just wanted the pain in her heart to stop. She had to tell the team and she would send Oliver a text letting him know.  
There was a truthful part of her that admitted to herself that she might also want to inflict a little pain on the man who stomped on her heart.

 

*********************************************

 

Felicity called Bruce and he was delighted with her decision. He offered to send the jet over to get her and for her to stay at Wayne Manor while she house hunting. Felicity began to feel like a weight has been lifted. She made the correct decision. She would have an exciting new job and challenge to keep her mind busy, she would be looking for a new home and could start dating without Oliver being in her view every day. She would still see Oliver and Laurel in the social news but she would make sure she kept away from that as much as possible. For the first time since Oliver Queen walked into her office, Felicity felt like she could break the spell and move on with her feelings and heart.

 

************************

 

If Oliver was honest, he would have to admit that being with Laurel was not all he expected it to be. As a warm blooded Alpha, her scent was all that was needed for him to perform and take care of her physical needs but he found himself not emotionally involved in the process. During the time Laurel slept, he found himself thinking more and more about Felicity. Due to Laurel’s interruption, they didn’t have a chance to finish their talk. He saw what he thought was a flash of hurt in her eyes before a mask of indifference and cold came over her face and she turned away.

 

He checked his email since he shut off his phone during this time. When he opened his phone he did not have too many emails since Felicity had obviously put his out of office notice on and canceled all appointments but he did have several calls and texts. He decided to check the texts first while waiting for Laurel to finish dressing so they could leave. A text from Felicity was the first one he noticed so he opened that first.

 

Oliver,  
You were unavailable so I was not able to tell you this in person. I was offered a job at Wayne Enterprises as VP of their new R&D project and I accepted. I put a letter of resignation on your desk with a copy to human resources. Since you were out of the office, this seemed like a good time for me to go to Gotham to find a new house. Bruce sent the jet for me and I will be staying at Wayne Manor for the week. I already notified HR and they are setting up interviews for a new EA for you. I will screen them and when I get it down to a few, you can interview them. If you prefer we can do the interviews together. If you give me some qualities you would like I will make sure I focus on them. I told the team before I left so they would not find out another way. I assured them I would always be there for them if they need me. Dig is already familiar with the programs in the lair but I am going to give him more information. Since Laurel is now a part of the team, I will be happy to show her, too. Of course, I told Dig to call me if the team needs my help. I hope this time away was enjoyable for you both. This situation made me realize what I have been missing by masking my true identity. I am looking forward to finding my own Alpha to experience this in the future. I will see you Monday at the office.

Felicity

 

What the hell? Was Felicity moving to Gotham and leaving? Was she setting up interviews for a new EA? What the hell happened while he was away? Wait, what? Was she looking forward to finding her own alpha? Was Felicity an Omega? How did he not know? How did he not smell her Omega on her? Was she using the supplements and creams to mask or did she already hook up with another alpha or maybe go to a shelter to find an alpha when it was her time? She must be hooking up because he was surely have sensed an Omega in heat nearby.

His mind was spinning. The next text message was from Dig.

 

JD: Call me as soon as you get this. There is a development we need to discuss.

 

A development? He calls this a development? Oliver can not believe Dig was not taking this seriously.

 

Then he saw several texts and they were all from Thea.

 

TQ: WTF, Ollie. Felicity is leaving us. What was so damn important that you are not here to fix this. Do you realize how this will affect not just QC but the team?

TQ: Dig told me that you had to HELP Laurel with something. I hope it is worth what we are losing. CALL ME.

TQ: Again, no response. I guess the toxic relationship with Laurel is much more important. Can not believe this shit!!!!!

The last one just had a link with a few words.

TQ: Too late.

The link was a gossip column with a headline that read:

Did a blonde beauty steal the heart of this sought after billionaire? There was a picture of Wayne with Felicity.

 

He needed to get to QC as quickly as possible. Oliver felt like an alternate universe sucked him in and this was all a bad dream. However, he was afraid it was all too real and he was wide awake.

 

*********************

 

Felicity was very excited about her new job. She felt bad about texting the news to Oliver but once he left with Laurel, she knew she had to do something quick before her willpower left her. She knew if she waited, Oliver would come back and she would let herself fall back into that fairy tale world where she believed she was the princess who needed the prince to just see the real her. Felicity lived in the real world and it was time her heart followed her there. She went to the foundry and told the team (minus Oliver and Laurel).

 

“I have some news. It’s great you are all here. I was offered a fantastic job at Wayne Enterprises and I have accepted.” Felicity wanted to let the team know as soon as possible. She made sure she kept a positive tone to her voice.

“Are they opening up a division in Starling?” Thea asked suspiciously.

“Nope, it is in Gotham.” Felicity looked at the team and waited for the reaction.

“But you would have to move, Blondie. You are leaving the team?” Roy was stunned.

“Felicity, what did my brother do this time?”

“Thea, this is just a decision I made for myself. I would be the youngest VP at Wayne or any other company for that matter. I will always be available to you if you need me.” Felicity stepped up and hugged Thea and Roy. “I will miss you all but the decision is made. I can show Laurel the comms and she can take over.”

"Laurel on the comms? We might as well just give ourselves over to the perps and be done with it. Laurel will not be doing that as long as I am on this team." Thea exclaimed loudly. She knew Laurel was going to be a problem but she never thought it was going to be this bad. She was texting Oliver as she spoke. He better get this fixed!

"Dig also knows the computer system and I am sure Laurel can learn. She wants to be part of the team so this can be her way in, Thea. I am also just a phone call away. You know I am always here for you." Felicity felt horrible but she was more determined than ever to move forward.

Roy walked away muttering about how valuable she was and what was going to happen to them. Felicity felt so guilty about the team but what was she to do?

 

**************************************

 

Now she was on the Wayne jet back to Starling and face Oliver. He tried to call her several times but she did not answer. She wanted to spend time with Bruce and have a chance to heal before she dealt with that. Bruce treated her like a queen the entire week and Alfred was adorable. Bruce showed her the new division, introduced her to everyone and showered her with attention. They went out to dinner and a few social events Bruce was required to attend. Of course, they made TMZ and other sites.

“Our pictures are all over the gossip sites. Don’t you care?” Felicity had asked Bruce one morning.

“Pictures with a beautiful woman on my arm. Great press for the company. Besides, if they are following me around, they will leave others alone.” Bruce jokingly replied.

The only unease she felt was how Bruce would sometimes rush out with a lame explanation at the oddest times. There was something weird with him. Sometimes he would get a call or Alfred would pull him over and he would apologize and rush off. It was almost like the Oliver/Arrow scene but that would be too weird. They did have the Batman in Gotham but Bruce as Batman? She spent too much time with Oliver and was starting to see crazy things in every scenario. This only proved that she needed this change. She would miss the team but some normality would be nice for a change. She needed to give herself time to get over this obsession with Oliver that was going absolutely nowhere.

 

**************************************

 

Oliver was furious. He tried to call Felicity and she would not answer and did not bother to call back. When he went to QC, he did have a very professional resignation letter from Felicity. HR contacted him and asked if he wanted to start interviewing for a new EA or did he want to wait and let Ms. Smoak do it? He was never going to interview for a new EA. He has the EA he wanted. HR explained to him that since Ms. Smoak had already given her resignation and found another position, he would need to have a new EA. He was so mad he just slammed the phone down which he later admitted to himself was not the correct way to handle it.

To make matters worse, when he returned it was obvious the team was beyond upset that Felicity was leaving. They blamed him for Felicity leaving. Thea said he was an ass and why did he “flaunt” his relationship with Laurel in Felicity’s face. Roy was not as aggressive, probably due to his fear, but did mention that they would never find a replacement for Blondie and Laurel certainly would never replace her. Wait, what? Like he thought Laurel could replace Felicity. Felicity could not be replaced and he expressed his displeasure that the team thought that he believed she could. Thea told him Felicity said she would try to train Laurel on the comms since she was a big part of the team. Her tone made it plain she blamed Oliver for that scenario.

Dig was quiet about the entire situation. That was worse than the yelling. Dig told him Felicity had her mind made up and Wayne was making sure she did not change it. He tried to get Dig to let him know a little bit about what Felicity was thinking. Dig refused to say much but he was able to get a little info by reading between the lines. Dig verified what he suspected. Felicity was an Omega who used products to make her seem like a beta. Felicity was being “wooed” by Bruce Wayne on both a professional and personal level. Damn Bruce Wayne was doing his best to make sure he fits into that Alpha spot along with Felicity’s new boss. The more he thought about it, the more furious he became. Felicity was his. She was his EA, his Girl Friday, his IT girl, his friend, his Omega...wait, Felicity was not his. Where was all this coming from? He was with Laurel, right? No, he had to be honest with himself and admit that was not going the way he planned. All he felt for Laurel now was regret and guilt. When he agreed to be her Alpha, he felt no connection to her except the physical. At the family dinner, she presented him as her boyfriend and he felt very uncomfortable when she did. Oliver felt bad about what he did to Laurel all those years, especially Sara, but he no longer loved her.

He realized that it was a blonde head he looked for at the office and lair. He laughed at Felicity’s babbles and felt a happiness inside when he talked with her, not Laurel. He now admitted to himself how much he enjoyed it when she came into his office, in his personal space, to fix his computer or show him something for a meeting. He now admitted he watched her when she walked away and admired the shape of her ass in those skirts. When he saw her in her heels, he could not help but notice how long her legs looked. When did Felicity become more than his EA and work her way into his heart and why did he not realize it until now? Today was Monday and he came into the office very early to speak with her who was due back from Gotham today. He would offer her more money, he would promote her to head of IT, he would do whatever it took to get her to take back this resignation and stay.

 

*********************************

 

When Felicity walked into QC on Monday, she felt a lot of emotions: anxious, excited, determined, sad and much more but she was going to walk in proud and professional. Oliver was already in the office and immediately came out when she arrived.

“Felicity, please come to my office.”

Felicity braced herself. “Okay.”

Oliver was gripping the arm of his chair so tightly to try to keep control. “What is all this nonsense about you leaving? About you working for Wayne and moving to Gotham?”

Felicity stared at him. “Did you get my text and resignation letter?”

Oliver underestimated Felicity again. He changed the tone of his voice when he realized how determined she was. “Yes, but I was shocked and want to see what I can do to make sure you stay at QC. I understand you are overqualified for this job but I can promote you with a substantial raise if that is the issue. Whatever Wayne offered you, we can do better.”

Felicity was flabbergasted. “That won’t be necessary, Mr. Queen. I already accepted the offer and can not go back on my word now.” Did he think so little of her professionally that he thought she wanted more money? Unbelievable.

 

Oliver tried another tact. “I am sure Wayne will understand. Business is business. He is a businessman and I can talk to him if that will help.” Felicity looked like he had slapped her.

He would talk to Bruce for her? Had Oliver lost his mind? In what universe did he think she would want him to speak for her? This was getting out of hand. “No, I can speak for myself. Your offer is generous but this is about more than the job and money. Did you decide if you want to interview the new applicants or do you want me to screen first?”

Oliver now realized how serious this was. He never believed Felicity would leave but he was waking up to the fact that she would leave and Wayne would make sure she did. Dig was right. He needed to do something to get Felicity to change her mind. He knew she was attracted to him and right now, he would use that to his advantage. He had to because nothing else was working.

Oliver gently touched her arm and said in a soft voice, “I don’t want a new EA. I am very, very happy with the one I have. Felicity, what is this all about if not the job and money?”

Suddenly, he was concerned about her feelings? Really? Now, he wanted to be friends? He was back after being with Laurel and now she was good enough to take notice of? Felicity was sure she was doing the correct thing. Oliver treated her like an employee and she was done being the IT girl.

“I want a change. It is not just the job. I want to change some other things in my life. Bruce will help me do that.”

Oliver felt like a hot poker was shoved into his chest. Wayne was an alpha, Felicity was an Omega and even someone who dropped out of 4 colleges could add that up!

“Wayne will help you? Exactly how is Wayne going to HELP you? By being your alpha for you? Felicity, why didn’t you tell me you were an Omega?”

Oliver tried reaching out again but Felicity backed away.

Felicity gave him a look that was heated. “Why would I? You are pretty busy as an Alpha now so you don’t need another Omega to take care of. Plus, I don’t want to have just any Alpha. Going from Laurel to me would not really work for me even if you offered. This is none of your business. Who I sleep with, mate with, date or anything else has no effect on you. You never gave it a thought before so why all the questions now? Never mind, I don’t care. I have to go talk to HR now.”

With that, Felicity walked out of the office and headed to HR. She was determined to get those applications and start the interview process ASAP.


	5. I'm Not Your Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel will not go away, Oliver finally sees Felicity clearly, Bruce keeps Felicity busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed part of this around and with family here I do not have much writing time so I am posting this but there will be a delay for the next few chapters. I wrote the idea but have to do major editing. Thank you all for your loving comments, kudos and bookmarks. My beta is extremely busy right now so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
> @magda1102 made this fantastic banner for me.

 

 

Before Oliver could get Felicity back, Laurel walked in. Could this day go any worse, he thought? His talk with Felicity went south so quickly and he became more and more frustrated. Go from Laurel to her??? What would cause her to make such a statement? Now Laurel shows up at the worse time.

“What are you doing here, Laurel?” Oliver did not even try to hide his annoyance.

Laurel gaped at him. “Do I need a reason to visit my boyfriend?”

Oliver admitted to himself that he brought situation on. He realized it was time for truth. “Laurel, I am not sure why you think we are together but that is not the truth. You asked me to help you and I did but that was not a permanent thing. If you got that impression, I am sorry.”

Laurel’s face dropped. “What are you telling me, Ollie? That you went through my heat but are not planning on being my mate? You went to dinner with me and we are back together. What is this all about?”

“Laurel, I felt bad about all I did to you so I agreed to be with you but I realize that was a mistake. I love you but I am not in love with you anymore. You need to find a man who loves you all the way and I am not that man.” Oliver admitted bluntly.

Laurel brightened. This was normal for their relationship. She would soothe his feelings. “Of course, you still love me. I know your secret and now there is nothing to stop us from being together. I love you and forgive you for all you did. Come over tonight and I will show you how much I love you.”

“No, Laurel. I am not going to come over tonight or any other night. We need to stop this before it goes any further. I realized that we are not right for each other. I have a mess to fix so I need to focus on that.” Oliver finally saw what everyone was aware of and how toxic this relationship truly was.

“You mean trying to talk your EA into staying? She already decided to go to Bruce Wayne. They are all over the news sites as a couple. She is not going to stay here, Ollie.” Laurel smiled and walked away. Ollie would come back once he realized the truth.

“Laurel, I have work to do. It is probably best if you don’t come to the lair anymore either. I need to make Felicity realize how important she is to me and you being around does not help me do that.”

“Ollie, you will change your mind. She is going to go to Bruce Wayne and there is nothing you can do about it.”

*****************************

Felicity was confused. She was sure that Oliver would never see her in the way she desired but now he is making it so hard for her to leave. Bruce was wonderful to her. She could see herself starting to care about Bruce and he helped her gain her confidence with his charm and compliments. Bruce had a lot to offer. The job would be amazing. The salary and benefits were crazy and Bruce was handsome, sweet and loving toward her. What would make her even think of changing her mind at this point? She already made a commitment to Bruce. She already put in her notice and the realtor was already showing her townhouse. She felt so confident and determined when she was in Gotham. She is back in Starling for a few days and already Oliver is making her second guess her choices. She really needs to have a new perspective on this situation. She picked up the phone and made a call.

 

********************

Oliver was really getting desperate. The more he thought about losing Felicity, the more obvious it was to him how much she means to him. Why did it take Wayne to come in and steal her away before he came to his senses? He needed someone else’s opinion on the situation so he called Dig.

***********************

Felicity knocked on the door and Lyla greeted her with a hug. She came picking up Sara giving her a big hug and kiss. “Aunty Filly.” Sara can not pronounce Felicity so she called her Filly. What a cutie. Lyla got her a glass of wine and told her to sit while she put Sara down to bed.

Lyla sat down next to her friend. “What is it? Is this about your new job and move? Or is it about Oliver?”

“Lyla, I am so confused. I was so sure Oliver would never see me as anything but an IT girl but now he is acting like I am the best thing in his world. Bruce is wonderful and I could have real feelings for him if I put any effort into it. Bruce has been pursuing me for years now both professionally and personally. He is a funny, handsome, attentive man who showered me with care while I was in Gotham. Why would I even consider staying when I have all this going for me if I move to Gotham?”

 

“Felicity, you are in love with Oliver Queen and have been for some time. You are not going to automatically forget about that if you move. What happened with Oliver that has you so confused?” Lyla questions softly.

“As soon as I came back from Gotham, Oliver started telling me how important I am to him, the company and the team. He told me he did not want another EA. He told me he would not let me go without a fight. He kicked Laurel out of the lair and told her not to come back. I am confused. Lyla, I have been an Omega all my life but I started using products to be like a Beta. When I heard Laurel ask Oliver to be her Alpha during her heat, it just made me realize all I am giving up. I have never had a mating during a heat. I always drug myself out of it. My friends have told me how special it is especially if it is with the right mate. How can I ever know if I have a right mate if I never give it a chance? Bruce has indicated he has been through heat with several Omegas and he is looking for a true mate also. Oliver did not even think of me but went with Laurel. I talked to my friend, Katie, and she told me how wonderful it was when she found her special mate. She had been with several Alphas during her heat but her mate, Mark, came along and she said it was like magic. I never craved magic before but now I think I do.” Felicity took a big gulp of her wine.

“One day in Gotham I was so busy with everything I forgot to take the supplement. There was a bad rainstorm that Bruce and I were caught in. He asked me if I was an Omega and I admitted I was. I can not believe that I was with Bruce a week and he recognized my scent but I have been with Oliver for so long and he has no idea. I don’t want to be on the sidelines anymore. I want to have a relationship. If I stay and Oliver does not want me, I will have no relationship. I can’t tell his secret and I would always secretly think of him and not give my entire self to another man. What should I do, Lyla?”

*************************

Dig met Oliver in his office at Verdant. Oliver did not want to chance another member of the team coming into the lair. He needed to get an honest view of what is going on and he knew Dig will be brutally honest.

“What’s going on, Oliver? Is this about Felicity? You realize you love her now that Bruce Wayne is taking her from you?” Dig stated plainly.

“Dig, I don’t know but she means a lot to me. I did not realize how much until she decided to move. I tried to talk to her several times but we were either interrupted or she just shut me down. Do you think she is falling for Wayne?” Oliver can’t sit still.

“Oliver, I think she loves you but she is convinced that you love Laurel. You really hurt her when you went off with Laurel. When are you going to admit that you love her, too? Felicity told me she needs to start living her life. She has never experienced a heat and she is wondering if she missed out on something by masking her true identity.” Dig decided to be completely honest with the vigilante.

“Dig, I know I do not want to lose her. I avoided thinking of her in any romantic terms but now all I can think of is her with Wayne and it makes me crazy.” Oliver shook his head as if admitting his stupidity.

“Oliver, you have been in love with her for some time but keep telling yourself you love Laurel. This can not be a game. Felicity deserves more than that”. Dig thought Oliver would finally come to his senses but he now can see this might take more convincing.

“I realize I am not in love with Laurel and have not been for some time. I feel like I need to make up for the things I did to Laurel but I am not in love with her.”

“You know how much the Laurel situation hurts Felicity, right? That is what drove her to this decision in the first place. Wayne is making Felicity his first priority. He is pulling out all the charm to make her feel special. You will need to figure out what you want and do something about it quickly and thoroughly.” Dig cares about his friend but feels the need to protect Felicity.

Oliver thought about what Dig said and finally admitted he was in love with Felicity and he would lose her if he did not do something fast. Wayne was a playboy but he hid behind that facade. He was smart and he was not going to just gracefully give up. Whatever Oliver knew, it was that Bruce Wayne was much smarter than people gave him credit for and Oliver should not have underestimated him. Oliver was going to invite Felicity to the gala on Saturday to start showing her she was more than just the IT girl.

 

*************************

 

When Felicity got home, she had a lot to think about. Lyla gave her some good information but refused to tell her what to do. Realistically, she was right. Felicity had to make this decision but talking to Lyla was a great help. She still did not believe Oliver loved her and would ever see her more than he did now but Lyla suggested she pay close attention to his actions. She also suggested Felicity have more belief in herself and look at all actions with confidence instead of believing she did not warrant love and attention. This was something Felicity did not realize she was doing with Oliver but when Lyla said it, she could tell it was true. Her phone binged.

 

BW: Hi beautiful.

FS: Hi, yourself.

BW: I have to attend another boring charity event and would love for you to be my plus one. I promise to try to liven it up for you. Would you let me be the luckiest guy in the room with the most beautiful date?

FS: I can not come back to Gotham again since I have to do so much before I move.

BW: The event is in Starling.

FS: Great. When?

BW: Saturday night. Pick you up at 7?

FS: Yes, I would love that.

BW: I look forward to it.

Felicity went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	6. I'm Not a Diva.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes a move, Bruce confesses a secret, Thea gives Laurel a truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter to make up for the family time. Thank you for all your comments and kudos. I am so thrilled you are sticking with me.

 

 

Chapter 6

Oliver knew Dig was right. He needed to show Felicity how important she was to him, not only professionally but personally. His brain was telling him he did not want Felicity any more involved with is messy life than she already was and he was not good enough for her but his heart was telling him something much different. Once he finally admitted he thought of Felicity more than an EA, it was like the floodgates of feelings opened up. Suddenly, he thought about the times she made him smile, how he listened to her when she called him out on his BS, how just a touch or talking to her calmed him down no matter how amped up he was, how great she looked in those skirts, how long her legs were and how he could picture them around him in a very non-platonic way, how her lips with her colorful lipstick would feel when he kissed them, what sounds would she make when he tasted her, licked his way up and down her body, made her come apart under him. He was getting hard just thinking of this new vision of her. How could he be so blind to push back all the feelings about her? No wonder Wayne was able to come in and steal what was his and now that he realized, she was his and he would make sure Felicity was his in all ways possible. The visions now in his head about Felicity would haunt his dreams tonight but tomorrow he was going into battle mode. He knew Felicity much better than Wayne and he had no problems using all that knowledge to bring her back to him.

 

**********************

 

Felicity was surprised to see Oliver so early again. Normally he ran in at the last moment and just made his meeting but the last few days he has been on time and actually early. Huh? This will make things much easier for the new EA. Just because she did extra things for Oliver does not mean the new girl or guy should be expected to do so. Maybe this would be easier than she thought. She was in her blender head (as she thought of her mind) when she felt Oliver’s presence.

“Good morning, Felicity. You look nice today. New dress?” Oliver sauntered over to her.

“Thank you. Yes, I bought it while I was in Gotham. I had one afternoon free so I decided to check out the shopping.” Felicity was suspicious of his new behavior. He never mentioned her outfits before so why now?

Oliver nervously asked, “Felicity, there is a charity event on Saturday that I am required to attend. Would you go with me?”

She is taken back. Is there something going on that she missed? “Is this mission related? Or do you need me for QC?”

“No, I am asking you to be my plus one. I would like for us to be in a setting for pleasure, not just work, for a change.” Oliver smiled at her look of confusion.

“I am sorry, Oliver but I already have plans. Bruce asked me to go to and I already accepted. Thank you for thinking of me.” Felicity was blushing bright red.

“I always think of you, Felicity. I just don’t tell you often enough.” He told her gently.

 

With that statement, Oliver walked back into his office. Felicity was trying to understand what that conversation was about when the elevator opened. Felicity signed for the delivery and opened the big box she just received. A beautiful blue dress with matching shoes and clutch was inside along with a card.

 

I saw this dress and thought of you. You look beautiful in anything but I hope you will wear this Saturday. I am counting the hours until then.  
Bruce.

 

She put the dress back in and stuck the box under her desk. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. She normally would not agree to keep such an expensive present and would need to speak with Bruce about this. She was looking forward to Saturday.

 

**************************************

Oliver saw the delivery, dress, and Felicity’s reaction through the glass wall. Dig was right that Wayne was going to do everything he could to get Felicity. It grated on him that Wayne managed to ask Felicity to the event first. Since when did Wayne concern himself with Starling charity events anyway. It was going to be torture to see Felicity with Wayne all night but Dig already warned him not to try the jealous or another woman routine with Felicity. Dig said this would only convince Felicity that she meant nothing to him. So he pulled out his phone and did a quick text to Thea.

 

OQ: Would you be my plus one Saturday night?

TQ: Why? Did Laurel have plans already?

OQ: I did not ask her. I asked Felicity but Wayne beat me to it. I don’t want to take someone else but I hate to be there alone.

TQ: Do you mean you are finally getting your head out and going after Felicity?

OQ: Yes, Thea. I am not losing Felicity to Wayne. I am not going to have the team or QC lose her either. Happy?

TQ: Finally. Okay, you will need my help for Operation Olicity so yes, I will go with you.

OQ: Operation Olicity???

TQ: You really do need to catch up on the new culture, brother. I will explain it later. What is your next move?

OQ: I have a flower delivery that should be here any moment.

TQ: Good start but you will need to amp your game up more than just that, you know.

OQ: I am aware, Thea. Thank you.

TQ: :)

 

Thea was right. Wayne was pulling out the big guns and he needed to make sure he pulled out bigger ones. Putting on the fake smile, using the old Ollie charm and buying things like he used to was not going to work with Felicity. Maybe understanding that would give him an edge that Wayne did not have. Wayne did send a dress to Felicity. Felicity would use her loud voice and reject that gesture.

 

**********

 

Bruce sent the dress to Felicity but he knew she would not want to be treated like the other women he dated. They loved gifts and the more expensive the better. Felicity would be offended with expensive gifts. That is why he was going to text Felicity to gauge her reaction to the dress.

 

BW: I hope you liked the gift.

FS: It is beautiful but I am able to buy my own dress.

BW: I know but I hope you will indulge me this one time. The dress seemed so Felicity to me.

FS: Thank you. I will agree this one time and the dress is stunning.

BW: Not as stunning as the woman who will be wearing it. See you Saturday.

FS: See you then.

 

Bruce was very happy that he understood Felicity’s need to be independent and not be treated like the other woman he dated. He was also glad he texted so he could make sure she was okay and see what he should or should not do in the future. He saw very plainly that “one time” so he would make sure he did not step over that line and scare Felicity away. Bruce had to admit that besting Queen was a nice perk to this situation. The main focus was Felicity but if he could take something as precious as Felicity from Queen, why should he not enjoy that bonus as well?

 

**********************************************

 

Oliver saw Felicity with her phone texting, someone. He would bet Wayne was texting her to brag about that dress he sent her. He knew Felicity was too independent to accept that playboy ruse. Wayne would help him by not understanding how different Felicity was and treating her like other women he dated. This would upset Felicity and show her what Wayne was really like. He watched as the delivery man arrived again. The colorful arrangement in a vase shaped like a panda arrived. He saw Felicity open the card and smile. She came into the office and thanked him for the flowers. She asked him how he knew she loved those and pandas.

 

“You wear panda flats, Felicity. I am not a genius like you but I can see that much,” he told her amused.

“That was so sweet and yes, I would love to go to lunch with you. You did not have to send flowers to have me do lunch. Should we invite Dig with us?” The three team members often had lunch together.

“No, I would like to have lunch with just us. Is 12:30 okay? The afternoon is light so we could just go directly to the foundry after.” He wanted to get her alone to talk.

“We have some interviews this afternoon.” Picking up the calendar showing him the names of the prospective candidates.

Oliver had no intention of letting her get back to that. “Felicity, I asked HR to do a screen and let us know. That is not something you need to have on your plate.”

“Okay, I will be ready at 12:30,” Lyla told her to give Oliver a chance so why not.

 

********************************

 

Oliver smiled to himself as she left the office. He had to take it slow but make Felicity understand how much he wanted her and not Laurel. He was going to show Wayne that he could not just walk in and take Felicity away.

 

*******************************

 

Felicity was surprised when Oliver picked a quiet bistro for lunch instead of Big Belly Burger. She had to admit that the flowers and vase were a pleasant surprise for her. She loved pandas and it made her heart swell to know Oliver noticed the shoes. Oliver was surprising her lately. Oliver insisted they avoid talking about QC and the lair. He started telling her about Thea.

“The first time I saw Thea I fell in love with her and vowed I would protect her always. She ran around after me and that is how she got the nickname Speedy.” He laughed at the memory.

Felicity reached over and took his hand. “She is lucky to have you. My mom and I did not get along very well when I was growing up. She worked a lot and I was very different from her.”

“I am sure she was very proud of you.” He told her sincerely.

“She was and she worked so hard to keep a roof over our heads after my father left. I did not appreciate how much she did back then.”

The lunch was fun and easy.

 

******************************8

 

Dig was with Lyla so when they got to the lair so it was just her and Oliver. Oliver immediately got changed and started doing the salmon ladder. Felicity could not help but look at him on the ladder. Hello, abs. She kept an eye on the alerts but with not much going on she had a front row seat to Oliver and his workout. Her mind started going places she should avoid. She noticed the sweat going down his stomach and her mind betrayed her by thinking of her licking that off him. She thought of his strong arms holding her against a wall as he pushed into her. How his lips would feel on her lips. Wait, what was she doing? This is exactly why she was moving on. Those thoughts were not going to become reality and she had to stop herself from that idea. She turned her head back to the computers and forced herself not to look at Oliver. Her mind needed something else to focus on. Okay, thinking of kangaroos who scared her to no end should force her traitorous mind off Oliver. That was better. She grimaced as she thought of being forced to a zoo where only kangaroos lived.

 

*******************************************

 

Oliver knew Felicity watched him do his workouts. He may have been blind to his feelings but he noticed her watching him especially on the ladder. So the first thing he did was remove his shirt and start on the ladder. He saw her watching him and could see the desire across her face. He would love to be inside her head right now to see where her thoughts were taking her. Was she picturing him laying on top of her kissing her and licking all her favorite spots? Was she imagining him sucking on her neck or her ear? Okay, now Oliver was getting hard imagining what she is thinking about. Then Felicity turned her head, shook it and soon she was ignoring him instead. Oh, no. That won’t do. He needed her to know how he felt and he had the perfect opportunity. He walked up to Felicity and bent down so his body was touching hers. He touched her shoulder but more intimately than he normally does. He felt her jump from surprise and then shudder. He started to rub her neck while staying in the same place.

 

“Anything going on?” he huskily whispered.

“ummm..what….no, nothing right now but I am sure the criminals are not taking a holiday so something should be coming soon. I mean, I should get some physical activity...activity soon. Kangaroos are scary…..”

“Are they?” he whispers in her ear. “I never knew that.” he kissed her ear and licked lightly.

Oliver admitted to himself that he planned on leaving his alpha scent on her. He can feel Felicity and see the blush going from her face. He would love to see how far that blush went and what else he could do to bring it on.

 

“What are you doing, Oliver?” Felicity moaned.

“Acting on some things that I have been thinking about for months but refused to let myself do. Am I bothering you?” He brushed his lips against her hair.

 

“Yes, no, what do you mean by bothering me? Do you mean inconvenience because making me your executive assistant did that? Or maybe you mean standing in my workspace making me feel excited...I mean, 3..2..1”

Oliver moved near her ear and she can feel his breath glossing over her ear. “You bother me, Felicity. You excite me. Can’t you tell?”

“I, umm, bother you?” Felicity’s mind is not working when he is so close to her.

Oliver turned her around so he was standing between her legs.

Bending down, his lips brush against hers. Shocked at the action, Felicity did not react. He nipped at her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. When a soft moan escaped her and her arms wrapped around his neck, he reached down and pulled her up. Her legs wrapped around him and they continued the kiss. Moving her over to the table and stepping between her legs, he continued to kiss and nibble down her neck and sucked on her industrial earring. Running her hands down over the abs and arms she fantasized about, Felicity moaned again. Oliver wanted to hear that moan over and over. The alpha in him wanted to claim and mark her so every other alpha would know she was his. Mine, mine, mine was repeating in his head. Soon he noticed she is pulling away instead of coming closer.

“Oh, I am so stupid. You are just doing this because of Bruce and the job. You wanting me is so unreal. What was I thinking?”

“No, Felicity. You should be able to tell how much I want you. You have been there all along but I kept telling myself you deserve better….” His fingers keep running down her arm and over her shoulders softly.

“Would you have realized if I was not dating Bruce? What about Laurel? You are in love with her. I need some air.”

 

With that, she ran out of the foundry. Oliver took a deep breath. He realizes several things. 1. He is in love with Felicity. 2. He will never let her go to Bruce Wayne. 3. He needs to make her see he is not in love with Laurel. 4. Felicity wants him as much as he wants her. Now he just needs to let her see they belong together.

 

********************************

 

Felicity was shaking. Why was this going on? Her and Oliver? That was unthinkable. He was with Laurel. Was this just a ploy to keep her as his personal Girl Friday so she did not go to WE? How stupid could she be? This must be the way the old OLLIE got his way. She never met that guy but this guy must be what he looked like. She was not a toy on the playground that got tossed away when not wanted and then picked back up if someone else wanted to play with it. She made the right decision. She must get away from Starling and Oliver as soon as possible.

 

****************************************************

 

Oliver got dressed for the gala. Thea said she would be ready in 15 minutes which probably meant 30. He was looking forward to seeing Felicity even if he had to deal with Wayne. Finally, he and Thea are at the gala and he was looking for Felicity. He finally saw her and she looked stunning. He hated that the dress is from Wayne but he can not help but love the way she looked in it. He saw them coming over to him.

“Queen, I did not expect to see you here. You don’t usually come to these types of things.”

“I am here to present a check from QC. What about you, Wayne? Aren’t you a little out of your area?”

“I am also here with a check. Normally I would just have it mailed but who would miss a chance to spend the evening with a beautiful lady like Felicity?” Bruce wanted to remind Queen that he is the one with her tonight. He knew Queen could sense his Alpha smell on Felicity and saw Queen held his glass tight.

“Felicity, you look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Oliver. Is Laurel with you?” Felicity really wanted to enjoy the night with Bruce without the drama of Oliver and Laurel.

“No, my date is getting a drink. Oh, here she comes now. Thea, Felicity was just asking about you.” Oliver smiled as Thea glides over to them.

“Felicity, you look wonderful. Hello, Bruce.”

“Hi, Thea. You look beautiful, as usual.” Bruce leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Bruce spotted a woman walking toward them and smiled.

“Ollie, there you are,” Laurel said as she reached them. “Hello, Bruce and Felicity.”

Felicity could not believe it. Oliver just lied to her face. He told her he was not with Laurel and there she is.

“Laurel, what are you doing here?” Oliver asked her.

“I came to be with you, Ollie”

“We did not have a date, Laurel. I am here with Thea.” Oliver wanted to make sure Felicity did not think he was here with him but before he could explain Bruce asked Felicity to dance and they were gone.

“Laurel, why do you keep pushing yourself on my brother? Don’t you have any pride?” Thea was furious. “First, you come to the Lair and try to replace Felicity and now you show up here uninvited. Can’t you see Ollie is not interested? Ollie is in love with Felicity, not you. ”

“Ollie and I are together, Thea. He is my mate now.”

“No, Laurel, I am not. For the last time, we are no longer together and I am not interested in getting back together. If you will excuse us.” Oliver takes Thea’s arm and walks away. He can not believe that Laurel showed up again. He will never get Felicity to believe him if she constantly sees Laurel around.

“Oliver, if you keep squeezing that glass it will shatter. Deep breath.”

“Wayne is so pleased with himself tonight.” He grumbled.

“You just worry about your Operation Oliclty and remember this is a bump in the road.” Thea had confidence in this ship.

Oliver stared after Felicity while she laughed at something Wayne said. Wayne reached down and kissed her. A short kiss but it made Oliver’s blood boil. He just needed to calm down. Felicity was still in Starling so he needed to think about his next move.

 

**********************************

Bruce was feeling pretty pleased with himself. Felicity is on his arm wearing the dress he bought. She looks breathtaking as he knew she would. He could not help but shove the date in Queen’s face and you could see he was furious. Too bad. He had no intention of letting Felicity go. He could see Laurel Lance’s appearance upset Felicity.

“Felicity, would you like to leave now?”

“No, Bruce, I know you have to stay.”

“I would rather go to my hotel room and have a nice drink and conversation with you. How about I get your coat and call the driver?”

“Okay.”

 

******************************************

 

Felicity left the gala last night with Wayne and Laurel would not go. Oliver was distraught. He could feel Felicity slipping away from him and he felt powerless to stop it. He needed to do something to show her he loved her before it was too late. He decided he would ask her to dinner and show her how important she was to him. When Felicity entered the lair the next day, he followed her to her chair.

“Felicity, would you like to have dinner with me?” Oliver asked as he touched her shoulder.

“Dinner? Like Big Belly Burger?” Felicity replied without turning around.

“No, like a dinner date.”

“Why? You want to go out on a date with me?”

“Yes, Felicity. As I told you, I realize how much you mean to me. I want to take you to dinner and give us a chance. Will you go out to dinner with me?”

“Okay,”

*********************

 

Felicity looked stunning when he came to pick her up. They went to the restaurant and Oliver decided to be honest with her.

“I was thinking about my time on the island.”

“That sounds like a lot of suck.”

“When I came back, it was hard for me to see people as people and not targets. Until I walked into your office. You were the first person I could see as a person. There was just something about you. You made me smile, a real smile, for the first time in so long.”

“You told me some crazy lies.”

“Yes, but I had to keep coming back. You were like a light to my darkness. When you found out about the mission, I vowed to protect you. I vowed to keep you safe. I wanted to make sure your light was not dimmed by my darkness. I kept fighting the draw to you because I wanted to protect you but I just can’t. I love you, Felicity.”

“You love Laurel.”

“No, I don’t. I felt guilty about what happened so I wanted to try to make it work. It will not work because I love you. I told Laurel I did not love her.”

“You push me away and go to Laurel every time. Laurel always comes first with you. When Dig needed you for Deadshot, you went to help Laurel instead. You will always go back to Laurel.”

“I am sorry, Felicity. Please give me another chance. I know I messed up but it was guilt that made me do those things, not love. Laurel is the past. You are the one I look forward to seeing now.”

"I believe you need me to help you but love? That seems unlikely and very sudden."

"Can you give it a chance, please?"

Felicity does not reply but gives him a nod.

 

**********************

 

Oliver walks Felicity to the door when he drives her home. At her door, he bends down and kisses her. Felicity is surprised but soon kisses him back. Oliver wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss. Felicity pulls his head down and caressed his neck.

“I love you, Felicity. I am sorry I did not realize it sooner but please believe me when I say you are the most important person to me.”

Felicity breaks the kiss and opens the door. She kisses him once more before she walks in and closes the door. Oliver would like more but she kissed him back and that would have to be good enough for tonight.

 

********************************************

 

Felicity Smoak did not consider herself someone men fell all over. She had confidence but did not think she was a leggy model type. Now she was being pursued by two different billionaires. She was not sure how this happened to her but it was a reality. They were both different but the same in a lot of ways. She always had feelings for Oliver but the more time she spent with Bruce, the more attracted she became to him. She had only kissed and made out with both of them. She was not the kind that would have two lovers at the same time, even if they knew about each other. Just yuck. It had become very heated with both men but she had been able to stop herself each time. She was not sure how long her control will remain. She was going to have to make some sort of decision and soon. She was afraid to let herself believe Oliver. So far he had been focusing on her and told her daily how much she meant to him. She wanted to believe him but she had men leave her before, including Oliver. Just a short few weeks ago, he was with Laurel. The hurt from the way he ran out to be with Laurel remained. Laurel had not been in the lair which concerned Felicity. The team worried Laurel would give out information on the lair or the Arrow but Laurel remained quiet. She knew Laurel still called Oliver but he said he ignored her calls. Bruce meanwhile sent her with flowers, candy, calls, texts and flew to Starling often to see her. He also sent the jet to pick her up.

She was waiting for the jet to pick her up now for an overnight visit to check on the project and spend time with Bruce. Oliver was not happy with this trip but Felicity reminded him that she had already accepted the offer at Wayne Enterprises and was expected to be there soon. Oliver had an irritated look but agreed.

 

************************************

 

When Felicity arrived in Gotham, Bruce was waiting for her. He told her he had something important to tell her.He led her to an elevator. They went down and he asked her to close her eyes for a few minutes. She felt his hand leaving hers but he told her to keep her eyes closed. She felt someone reaching out to her and heard a voice telling her to open her eyes.

She looked into the eyes of Batman!


	7. Catnip for Vigilantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Felicity and Bruce, Oliver is trying a new way but is it too late?

 

 

Was Bruce the Batman? She was in the Batcave, with the Batmobile and all the tools Batman uses. She was in total shock. It passed through her mind that Bruce could be Batman but she quickly talked herself out of that idea but it was true. Bruce came over and took her hand.

“I want you to be in my entire world. I could never hide this from the woman I love. You can be with me in my company, my mission, and my heart.”

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Felicity was overwhelmed. Bruce wanted her in his life. He was not trying to shield her from his mission. Oliver kept her at a distance for such a long time because “He could not be with someone he really cared about” but then he was with both Sara and Laurel. Bruce wanted her with him in all aspects of his life. If she came to Gotham she did not have to give up helping like she originally thought. She could still help the team when they need it but she could also be in the Batcave helping Bruce.

Bruce trusted her with all his secrets and she did not have to force him to do so. Her mind was spinning. The trust and care Bruce gave her made her heart swell. Felicity knew she had some issues due to her Father and Cooper leaving her and betraying her. She also knew she felt Oliver’s betrayal with Laurel but Bruce told her his secret and had a belief in her.

  
While she is processing this, a signal bolted out loudly.

“Felicity, that is the Bat Signal. I need to go out. I will be back as soon as I can.”

“Bruce, let me man the comms and help.”

“You want to do that for me? That would be perfect.”

Bruce jumped in his Batmobile. Felicity gave him one of her new comms that she made but she adjusted it so it was not on the same signal as the team. She ran to the computer system and started to pull up the information. Bruce sped off.

“Batman, turn right and then left. I see three heat patterns in the warehouse. Be careful.”

“Call the Gotham PD to pick up the trash and I will be home shortly.”

They caught the rapist who had been raping young women in Gotham for months. Felicity ran the computer system and checked all the traffic until she found the exact location of the man and the victim he was holding. Due to the workings between Felicity and Bruce, they got to the victim before she was hurt, called for an ambulance and Bruce wrapped up the rapist for the Gotham police to pick up. Felicity also found information on the victims on the computer system that was in another location and sent that to the police to seal the case.

Felicity was so excited and jumped into Bruce’s arms when he returned. He began kissing her with passion. Felicity allowed his tongue to lick into her mouth. Bruce started kissing her neck and she responded. Felicity could feel the heat pooling in her core.

“Bruce, I care about you. I realized I do want to find my mate and stop taking the meds. I have feelings for you but I also feel things for Oliver. I don’t want to do something I will regret. I never want to hurt you. I don’t want to be hurt, either.”

“Felicity, you could never hurt anyone. I know I have a bad reputation but I want to be your alpha. Queen will always go back to Laurel Lance and I think you know that.”

“Bruce, I am just not sure.”

“Felicity, I am sure enough for both of us. I want you to be in my life. In my entire life.”

With those words, he gently put his arms around her. He started kissing her hair, down her neck and finally her lips. Felicity felt a warmth in her that she had not felt for a long time. She felt wanted, loved and needed. She knew she had feelings for Bruce and her desire for him was rising. The doubt was erased with every soft kiss. The uncertainty wiped away with every touch.

Bruce picked her up and carried her out of the cave to his bedroom. He unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. He put her down in the middle of the bed and covered her body with his. His hands were rubbing down her body as he kissed down her neck. Felicity took off her bra and threw it on the floor. Bruce reached out to touch her breasts. He leaned over to take a nipple into his mouth as he pinched and rubbed the other. Felicity moaned in pleasure. Bruce stood up and took off his suit looking down at her.

“You are so beautiful.” He stood between her legs and slowly started up her body. He touched and licked his way to her lips. Felicity was not idle either. Her hands and lips were touching everywhere she could reach. When Bruce started moving his hands down she felt a burning that needed to be quenched. Bruce could see she was ready and so was he.

Felicity pulled him down for a long kiss and ran her hands down his body.

Bruce reached over her to open his drawer for a condom. He ripped the package open and quickly rolled it over his now hard cock. He entered her and she moaned in pleasure. He withdrew and then pushed in again. After thrusting and positioning he could tell she was close so he reached between them to push Felicity over. As he rubbed her nub, she came undone and he followed. He kissed her again and told her he loved her.

Bruce looked down at Felicity sleeping and tightened his arm around her. He could not believe she was here with him. He had been trying to get Felicity to work for him for several years and knew she was a beauty but he did not know how much he would come to love her. Bruce felt lighter than he had in years.

****************************************************

Oliver had a dread go through him. His “feelings” may have failed him but the cold feeling of dread never did. Something happened. He called Felicity several times but she did not answer or call back. Did Wayne do something to convince Felicity to choose him? Oliver was finally coming to realize how badly he messed up. Felicity was there all along. He knew he felt more for her than just his partner. He told her he could not be with someone he really cared about but then went with Laurel during her heat. No wonder Wayne was able to come in and sweep her up. Thea and Dig were right when they told him his relationship with Laurel was toxic and he should not keep going to her. His guilt and shame over Sara could cost him the woman who always stood by him no matter what. The person who always believed in him. What would he do if Felicity decided to go to Gotham and leave? He could not imagine a life without the sunshine and happiness that Felicity brought everywhere she went.

“What’s wrong, Ollie?” Thea walked over to her brother.

“I am afraid Felicity is going to stay in Gotham with Bruce Wayne.”

“Thea, I can’t lose her now. I did not admit to myself how much I love her, need her, rely on her in all aspects of my life. How could I be the CEO without her notes, presentations, and texts during meetings to make me look good, how can our team find the intel, watch the comms, work the system? No matter how upset or angry I am, a touch from Felicity and I calm down and think. I am such an idiot for not admitting how I felt. Wayne wants her and he will do anything to get her. She admitted having feelings for him, too. What if she chooses him?”

“Ollie, she does love you. We all saw it for months. She will be back and you can tell her all the things you just told me.” Thea told him confidently.

***********************************

Felicity woke up in Bruce’s arms. She felt loved and happy. She was going to have a whole new life and Bruce wanted her in all of his. She needed to go back to Starling to finish her time at QC but she would be back in Gotham with Bruce.

“Good morning, beautiful” Bruce bent over and kissed her.

“Good morning.” Felicity could feel the heat starting again. She reached out and pulled him closer. Bruce began to build up the fire in her again. He began kissing his way down her body following that by licking her breasts. He sucked and licked her until she was begging for him. He entered her with a groan. Soon all you could hear was flesh pounding against flesh until they both climaxed together.

**************************************

Felicity saw all the missed calls when she reached the plane. Oliver had called her several times. Felicity decided to wait to talk to him until she returned. She sent a quick text to Dig to make sure everything was okay. Dig replied that all was fine and they missed her. Felicity let him know she was on her way back to Starling and would see him shortly.

****************************************

Felicity noticed a change in Oliver when she returned. It started with him bringing her coffee her first morning back to work. He made sure he was on time so he did not miss a meeting, started having lunch delivered when he could and made sure there was enough for all three of them, he asked her opinion about decisions at both QC and the lair and he was touching her more. Not sexual touches but light affectionate touches. Instead of just doing things the way he wanted and then telling the team “it was his mission and he made the final choice.”, he would ask Felicity what she thought and then actually listen to her suggestion. Things were calmer and cheerful in the lair. The entire team was reacting to the change in Oliver’s behavior. Since the kiss before she left for Gotham, Oliver had not made a move to kiss her again. He touched her arm, shoulder, back and even rubbed her neck when she was tired but nothing else. Felicity had to admit that a part of her was wishing he would. She still felt the heat when Oliver touched her and she wanted to reach up and kiss him. What was wrong with her? She spent a wonderful night with Bruce and now she was daydreaming about kissing and touching Oliver.

******************************

Oliver could see Felicity wavering more every day. Laurel was no longer around and all of his attention was focused on Felicity. He was trying to show her he cared more about her than sex. He did not try to kiss her or go any further than the touching he allowed himself. It was so hard. Sometimes, he felt such an overwhelming need to just reach out and pull her to him and show her how much he loved her but he would step back, smile and force himself away.

It was important that Felicity learns to trust him again. He was in the for the long haul and he could not let a momentary lapse in judgment hurt that goal. That was the old Ollie and look what they cost him. He needed to show Felicity that he needed her in all aspects of his life.

His first thought was to go ahead and make the decision like he was used to but now he stopped himself to ask her opinion. Oliver had to admit that things were going much smoother in the lair and at the office by stopping and getting the opinion of the smartest person he knew. Felicity thought things out and came up with a solution that was insightful.

Oliver sensed a change when Felicity came back from Gotham. She had an alpha smell mixed with hers. He was not fool enough to not realize what that meant. He also understood Felicity’s loyalty and sense of right and wrong. He could not push her or he would find her in Gotham so fast his head would be spinning.

Dig and Thea were great in helping him to see the things that resulting in this situation. His refusal to act on his feelings for Felicity, his guilt and actions about Laurel that resulted in his foolish act of being with her during her heat and his stupidity in not realizing how painful this would be to Felicity. He admitted it was all his fault that he was having to worry that he would lose the woman he loves forever. Oliver admitted to himself that Wayne would not have had this opening if Oliver had not been so stubborn. In order to make sure he did not fall back into his old thinking, he had Dig and Thea to remind him what would happen. He would not fall back into those ways no matter what. The thought of never seeing Felicity, except maybe on a social site next to Wayne, was so painful and unimaginable. He could not lose Felicity!

*********************************

Felicity was confused. All the things she thought she knew about Oliver now seemed to be proving wrong. She was sure he loved Laurel and would always choose her but now Laurel was never around. She was not in the lair, she never came to QC and Oliver ignored her calls.

Even at the gala, Laurel appeared but then Oliver and Thea talked to her and she left shortly after. Oliver and Thea both said Oliver did not invite Laurel and Thea was his date for the evening. Dig told her Oliver was “finally getting his head out of his ass to admit how he feels about you.” and he did seem to be treating her with more respect and affection. She was so torn now.

Why didn’t this happen before Bruce? She had already committed to Bruce for the job and now they had started to progress in their personal relationship. Bruce called and texted her several times a day. He kept asking her when she was going to be in Gotham for good but Oliver did not have a replacement for her at work and she felt bad to leave him without someone else. A few people did make the cut from HR and they interviewed them but none of them worked out. Oliver was making the attempt but no suitable replacement was found.

******************************

Oliver kept avoiding getting a replacement for Felicity. The longer it took, the more chance he had of getting her to stay. Felicity did not seem too concerned about how long it was taking so he kept putting it off. Every time Felicity got a call or text his heart dropped. He knew it was Wayne and Wayne would eventually push Felicity to move. He had to make sure that did not happen.

Tonight was a slow night in the lair. He told Speedy, Roy, and Dig to go ahead and go. Felicity was updating the computers. He took off his shirt and starting doing the ladder. He saw Felicity looking at him and he smiled. Felicity did not turn away or try to hide that she was watching him.

“How are the updates coming?” Oliver smiled down at her.

“Good. Almost done.”

“Great. It is a slow night so if you have something to do, go ahead.”

Felicity looked at Oliver with a puzzled look on her face.

“I don’t have anything to do except this. I want to make sure the systems are updating to keep the team safe.”

“Okay, we appreciate it and all you do, Felicity” Oliver jumped down and grabbed a towel. He saw Felicity lick her lips as he whipped down his chest. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

Felicity’s heart was beating so fast. Oliver was leaning down so close. All she had to do was reach up and her lips would be touching his. She stared into his eyes. She could see his eyes darken. She was sure he would bend down but he straightened up and stepped back. Why? She knew he wanted her and she was honest enough to admit she would have let him but he stepped back instead.

“Felicity, I am not going to kiss you because I don’t want you to think that sex is the only thing I want from you. I want you but I want you to be with me in my life. I also want you to be happy. I am right here and all you have to do is ask but I will not overstep until then.”

“What changed, Oliver? You always choose Laurel. You went with Laurel. You knew Laurel was an Omega. Laurel knows you are the Arrow so you can have her in all parts of your life. Why is she no longer around? Why are you saying all these things to me now? I have been here all along and you never even noticed.” Felicity was trying to understand.

“I know and I am so sorry. When I came back I felt that I owed so much to so many people. My dad with the mission, my sister for leaving her alone and especially Laurel for what happened with Sara. Also, the idea of Laurel and my family is what I held onto so I thought I loved her. I knew you were special and I wanted to try to keep you safe and not let you in but I kept being drawn back to you. I would not even admit to myself how much you meant to me. I have been trying to show you how much I love you, how important you are to me and how much I have changed. What can I do to prove it to you?”

“Oliver, I believe you. I see how you are doing things differently but I have a commitment to Wayne Enterprises. Bruce told me he loves me and wants me in his life. He is expecting me in Gotham any day now.”

“Do you love him, Felicity?” Oliver wanted to say “do you love me?” but he was worried what her answer might be.

“I care about him.”

“Are you happy with him?”

“Yes, he is very good to me.”

“I love you and I want you to be happy. I want you here but if he makes you happy, okay. That is all I ever wanted.”

“I care about you, too. As long as you are in my life, I am happy.”

“As long as you are in my life, I am happy, too.”

Oliver bent down and kissed her cheek. “Felicity, I am yours. All you have to do is tell me you are ready and I will be here waiting.”

************************************

Felicity was so torn. Oliver told her he loved her and he was hers. Those were the words she was waiting to hear for so long but now she had Bruce. Bruce also loves her. She is committed to Gotham but she does not want to leave Starling either. What should she do?

***********************************

Bruce was really worried. Felicity should be here already but Queen keeps delaying getting a replacement. Bruce was also thinking that Queen is using this to his advantage to try to win Felicity back. He was not going to lose her now.

“Alfred, please make sure the jet is ready. I will be leaving tonight.”

“Are you going to see Miss Felicity, sir.”

“Yes, and I will be gone for a few days. You can contact me if you need me and I will return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never done smut and am not totally comfortable with it so I hope this is okay. I know some of you wanted this chapter and some did not but now my brain is going crazy and the story is going in a totally different way than expected. Enjoy.


	8. Bruce Arrives in Starling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's worst nightmare comes true, Felicity stays true to her convictions, another billionaire comes into play, Bruce's dark side is revealed.

 

 

Oliver was at his desk going over financials when he looked up to a sight he was dreading: Bruce Wayne at Felicity’s desk hugging and kissing her! Oliver was distraught. Just when he was making some progress, Wayne shows back up. He felt like rushing out and pulling him away from Felicity and punching him but he knew that would be a horrible mistake.

 

He walked out and said, “What a surprise, Bruce. What are you doing in Starling?”

 

“I came to see my girl. I missed her and it is taking a long time for her to move. Why is that, Oliver?”

 

“Oliver is having trouble finding a replacement, Bruce. It should be soon.” Felicity quickly chimed in.

 

“There is no replacement for you, Felicity but I need you in Gotham and I miss you.”

 

Oliver is clenching his fist to keep from reacting.

 

“I agree there is no replacement for Felicity. I have not been able to even find someone that I can even think about being my EA from the people I have interviewed.”

 

“Felicity, I will go to my hotel now but what time can I pick you up for dinner?”

 

“About 8?”

 

“Okay, I will see you then. Queen.” Bruce placed a small kiss on Felicity’s lips before he turned around and left.

 

There was silence when Bruce left. Felicity sat back down at her desk and looked up at Oliver. Oliver was standing there rubbing his fingers together and Felicity knew he was upset.

 

“How are the reports coming?” Felicity decided to stick with a work subject.

 

“Boring. How long is Wayne staying?”

 

Oliver is trying to keep his composure but he feels like taking the rest of the day off and going to hit his dummies and train. Not bad enough to have all this sexual tension but now he has to deal with Wayne, too.

 

“I am not sure. I did not know he was coming to Starling. He is probably looking to find out when I will start my new job.” Felicity exclaims softly.

 

“You don’t have to come to the foundry tonight since you have a date.”

 

Oliver turned and walked back into his office. He did not trust himself not to reach out and grab Felicity and never let go. He could see her sitting at her desk with an unhappy look on her face.

 

*****************************

 

Felicity did come to the foundry as expected. It was another slow night but they did find a few robberies that they stopped. Oliver was very quiet. Felicity left to meet Bruce after she texted him that she would meet him at the restaurant.

 

Bruce was waiting for her when she arrived. He stood up and they hugged.  
After ordering dinner, Bruce asked her when she expected to be in Gotham.

 

“I am not sure, Bruce.”

 

“I need you there. I miss you. Queen can’t keep delaying this so he can keep you here.” Bruce exclaimed.

 

“He really is not, Bruce. I also interviewed and he was telling the truth when he said they are not really the best.”

 

“Nobody will replace you, Felicity. He just has to pick the best of the lot. You do want to come to Gotham, don’t you? “

 

“Yes, of course. I just want to do the right thing. I don’t want to leave QC in a fix.”

 

After dinner, they went to Bruce’s room. Bruce kissed Felicity and led her to the bedroom. Bruce gently undressed Felicity and laid her on the bed. He quickly undressed and looked at her.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered as he laid down to touch her. He started kissing her and went down her body. He licked around her breast and then bit gently. He then went to the other. He kept kissing and licking until Felicity was squirming. He kissed her neck and her lips. His fingers were running down her body and he could not wait any longer. He put on a condom and entered her. He thrust and kissed until they both soared.

 

“I love you. I miss you. I need you in Gotham with me.”

“I will come as soon as I can,” Felicity promised. A short time later, Felicity fell asleep and Bruce just held her.

 

He knew Queen was trying to keep Felicity here but he would not let her go.

 

The next morning, they made love again before Felicity went to work. Bruce asked her to try harder to find a replacement so she could come to Gotham. Felicity agreed and told him she would see him tonight. They agreed to meet at the room since Felicity was not sure what time she would be done.

 

***********************************

 

Felicity went to HR after getting Oliver’s documents and schedule ready for the day. She took a few of the resumes that HR suggested and started calling to make appointments. She scheduled several appointments and put them on Oliver’s schedule. Felicity went over the resumes and did a background check on the ones she selected. She knew Bruce was right and she could not keep putting this off. Bruce was being very patient with her. Last night was another amazing night and Felicity was thrilled that Bruce came to see her. She was looking forward to another night of being with him but dreading Oliver’s reaction to the situation. She knew Oliver would not be happy with Bruce being here and the schedule changes.

Oliver walked in with her usual coffee and a good morning. Felicity braced herself to tell him about the new interviews.

 

“I scheduled some more interviews for today. I did background checks and put the resumes and results on your desk. I think we have some great prospects and should be able to find a replacement among them.”

 

“Really? I thought we had interviewed all the people HR recommended.”

 

“I went to HR and they had some resumes that we did not see. I went ahead and did the research on them. Then I called them to make the appointments. Your day is light so I was able to fit them in.”

 

“Okay. I guess Wayne is pressuring you to get this done so you can leave, huh?” Oliver said tersely.

 

“Oliver, we need to find a new EA before I leave. Bruce has been patient with me on the new job.”

 

Oliver realized he would have to stamp down his anger so he just agreed and walked into his office.

 

**********************************

 

Oliver was able to find something wrong with all the prospects. Felicity became frustrated with his observations but finally agreed when he mentioned how important security would be due to his night activities. She said she would contact HR and see if there were any more resumes that looked promising. Oliver groaned internally. Wayne coming really upset the balance that Oliver had going. He was keeping the interview process going but making sure it was not successful while he was showing Felicity how much she meant to him. Wayne is pushing Felicity to find someone and he is taking Felicity out to dinner. He also noticed the Alpha/Omega smell mixture on Felicity today and he knew what that meant. Maybe his plan to stop trying to seduce Felicity was the wrong one. The thought of Felicity with Wayne make his blood boil. He needed to find out when Wayne was leaving so he could get Felicity alone.

 

************************************************************************************************************

 

That night Bruce and Felicity met for dinner. Bruce mentioned that the R&D needed her immediately because they have a new project that he negotiated with Kord Industries. Felicity agreed to be back in Gotham the next week.

 

“Felicity, Queen is going to have to get a temp because this project is going to take more than a week of your time. You will be working with Curtis Holt and Cisco Ramon, two of our top people. We are partnering with Kord Industries and they are also getting anxious. I really need you in Gotham. This will be a big win for Wayne Enterprises and for you.”

 

“That is very exciting. I promise I will be back by the end of the week. “

 

The rest of the dinner they discussed the project and Felicity was already feeling the excitement of heading up such a large department.

They went back to Bruce’s room and made love. Bruce was especially tender and loving to her and told her again how much he missed her.

 

********************************************

 

The next day, Felicity found a perfect replacement for Oliver. She was a married woman with several years of experience with QC. Her boss retired and highly recommended her. She was discreet, honest, hardworking and very well versed in technology. Her boss was the VP of accounting so she was familiar with all the financial reports Oliver had to read for board meetings. She even made coffee and did not complain! She was amazing. Felicity could not wait until Oliver was out of his meetings so she could let him know. She showed Julie the files, calendar and other items she might need. Julie was very excited about working for the CEO.  
Oliver walked into the office just as she was telling Julie the filing system.

 

“What is going on?” Oliver asked.

 

“Mr. Queen, this is Julie Jones. She is your new EA.” Felicity said happily.

 

“Can I speak with you in my office, Ms. Smoak?”

 

Felicity followed Oliver into the office.

 

“My new EA? What?” Oliver started pacing around the desk.

 

“Oliver, she has worked at QC as an executive assistant to the VP of accounting for 10 years, she is smart, loyal and discreet. She even makes coffee. You are getting someone even better than me. I already showed her around. I did a background check. She is married with no children. Her husband is a sales rep for an automotive dealership. They even have perfect credit scores.”

 

Oliver took a deep breath. He wanted to scream that he did not want anyone but her at that desk but he held that in.

 

“She can start tomorrow. That will give me a few days with her until I have to leave Thursday.”

 

Oliver turned away and slammed his eyes closed. Was Felicity leaving Thursday? Was he truly going to lose her to Bruce Wayne? He had to get out of here before he did something stupid.  
He started walking toward the elevator.

 

Felicity just stared at him. What was going on? Felicity thought about all the conversations lately with Oliver. He told her he loved her, he told her he was hers, he severed the connection with Laurel, and she almost believed him but she already committed to Bruce. Even if all those things were true, how could she just break her commitments to Bruce and stay here? Felicity’s code of moral conduct would not allow that. Oliver will probably just go back to Laurel once she leaves anyway.

 

Felicity packed up her things after telling Julie she would see her at 8:00 am. She was still trying to figure out why Oliver acted that way. Julie was the perfect replacement. Dig was getting pretty good on the comms and Felicity had all of Oliver’s paperwork set for the next month per the meetings that were on the calendar. He knew she was leaving. Bruce has been more than patient but she had a commitment to fulfill. She tried to call him but it went to voice mail. A few seconds later she received this text.

OQ: Just need some time to myself. I will see you tonight

 

******************************

 

Oliver was crushed. Felicity was leaving Thursday to go to Bruce Wayne. She made her decision and she did not pick him. He screwed up royally and this was the result. She found a replacement and he could not even pretend to see something wrong with her. How was he going to get through his day without seeing Felicity at her desk? What about when he came back from missions and needed first aid? Felicity would gently help patch him up. Felicity just made him better. He needed her like he needed air. Right now, he felt like the air was gone. He was seeing a beautiful Felicity in a white dress reaching out, not to him, but to Bruce Wayne.

 

“I thought I would find you here. You okay?”

 

“Dig, she is leaving Thursday.”

 

“I know. I talked to Felicity. She is concerned about you.”

 

“I screwed up. I thought I could fix it and she would stay. She chose Wayne.”

 

“Hey man, it is not too late. Felicity loves you but she is protecting herself. She is afraid of being hurt and abandoned. Her father left her at 7 and she is worried you will too. The situation with Laurel really hurt her. Plus, Felicity already agreed to work at Wayne Enterprises and she will not break her word. You need to fight for her and make her see you want her.”

 

“How can I do that when she will be in Gotham?”

 

“You do have a jet, don’t you?”

 

****************************

 

Felicity left on Thursday for Gotham. Oliver continued to do everything he could to show her how much he changed. He knew there was nothing he could do right now but he was not giving up on Felicity. He told her he would text her at night that everyone on the team was okay after a mission and he already decided he would do a good morning text, too. John was right. He did have a jet so he could go and see her. Maybe he should invite her to one of Wayne’s events like Wayne did to him.

 

***************************************************

 

Felicity loved the new job. Cisco and Curtis were a joy to work with. She met Ted Kord a month after she arrived. He was highly motivated for this project to succeed. He started showing up every few days to check on the progress of the new battery they developed. Things were going well with Bruce. They were both so busy with work and his night activities that they did not spend as much time together as Bruce would like. Bruce wanted Felicity to move into the mansion with him but she put her foot down and found a townhouse. Felicity was getting ready to walk out the door for work when her phone dinged.

 

OQ: Good morning, beautiful. Do you think Julie is more of a cappuccino or coffee type?

FS: Good morning. She mentioned she loves the white chocolate latte at the shop across the street. Are you bringing Julie coffee now?

OQ: She really saved me in the meeting yesterday by having a great spreadsheet with all the annual numbers on it. I wanted to thank her.

FS: That is great, Oliver. How is Thea doing?

OQ: She misses you. We all miss you. I really miss you.

FS: I miss her, too.

OQ: Do you miss me? :-)

FS: Yes, I really miss those coffees you would bring me. Lol Speaking of coffee, I need to stop and get one. I have back to back meetings today.

OQ: So you only loved me for my coffee???

FS: Not just the coffee. :-)

OQ: I will text you tonight. Have a great day.

 

She asked Oliver to text her and let her know how the team was but he started texting her every morning. At first, it was just a good morning but then the texts started becoming longer and with a little flirting included. Felicity had to admit it was a great way to start her morning and she looked forward to the morning texts.

 

Oliver stopped at the coffee shop and ordered what Felicity suggested. The first week after Felicity left, he thought his world had ended. He had survived the island, beatings, nightly abuse from the criminals of Starling but no pain could compare to the pain he felt with Felicity gone. Thea was the one who suggested the daily texts. At first, he was uncomfortable but he would close his eyes and picture Felicity and that helped. Now they had fun conversations every morning. That daily touch helped Oliver to believe he could not only survive this but bring Felicity back.

 

“Good talk with Felicity this morning?”

 

“Yes. Thank you for being here and putting up with my shit for the past few months.”

 

“Sure. Does Thea have a plan for what is next?” Dig chuckled. He knew Thea was the mastermind of the “get Felicity back” plan.

 

“Yes, there is a charity thing going on in Gotham. I am going to ask Felicity to go.”

 

“Won’t she be going with Wayne?”

 

“I will go anyway.”

 

“Good for you, man.”

 

Oliver was thankful for the team, especially Thea. Thea has been giving him advice on how to woo Felicity long distance and he can see it is working. At first, he felt odd and his texts were just good morning, have a good day but then he started closing his eyes and picturing Felicity in front of him. He planned on attending the Wayne Charity Gala but there was a drug ring with a new version of Vertigo on the loose and they had to catch them.

Thea suggested he go to Gotham and ask Felicity to dinner. He agreed that might be better. So far the criminals in Starling have not cooperated with that idea. Oliver is determined to see Felicity but for now, the texts, calls and occasional Skype calls he had with her will have to do. Dig, Roy and Thea keep encouraging him that he can win her back. His normal internal response is to see how badly he messed up and let her go but every time he thinks about it, he feels like his heart is stopping. He may not deserve Felicity but his heart wants her too badly to give her up. The mornings and nights are the bright spots of his day. Felicity is just as chatty and funny in her texts and calls as she is in person. Of course, he cannot hold her hand, touch her or kiss her like he wants to and he has to take a cold shower after each call. Oliver loves her and he just wants to feel her in his arms. He dreams of the time in the foundry when he kissed her and she responded. When he thinks of Felicity kissing Wayne, he feels a burn in his stomach.

 

 

Felicity realized Ted Kord was not just an intense businessman. He was also caring and funny. The whole team often went to lunch together and Ted started joining them. Felicity enjoyed the lunch time banter and felt it helped the stress the team was under. They were laughing when suddenly Cisco became very quiet. Felicity looked up and saw Bruce standing there.

 

“I thought I would join you for lunch today,” Bruce said as he slid into the booth next to Felicity.

 

“That is great but I thought you had lunch plans with an investor today.”

 

“That was postponed. I wanted to have lunch with my girl.” Bruce said possessively as he pulled Felicity closer to him.

 

Felicity was puzzled by his behavior. What was he doing? Why was he acting this way?

 

The rest of lunch was uncomfortable. Bruce was very abrupt with Ted and kept his arm around Felicity the entire time. Shortly after, everyone started to say they needed to get back.

 

“Does Kord come to lunch every day?”

 

“He comes sometimes but not every day. What is this all about, Bruce?”

 

“You are mine. I don’t like the way Kord keeps coming around you all the time.”

 

“Bruce, I don’t belong to anyone. Ted works on the project and he is just making sure his investment is secure. I think we need to talk”

 

“Let’s go to the mansion. I will drive you.”

 

“I will meet you there after work. I have to go back this afternoon.”

 

“You can take the afternoon off.”

 

“No, I can’t. I am head of a department and they are counting on me. We will talk tonight.”

Felicity was not sure what got into Bruce but she was not going to let him treat her like a possession. That was not the girl her Mom brought her up to be. She was a strong independent woman and it was high time the men around her figured that out.

 

*****************************************

 

Felicity looked for Ted Kord as soon as he got back. She found him in with Cisco and Curtis.

“Ted, can I talk to you a moment?”

“Of course. In your office?”

“Ted, I am so sorry. I do not know what came over Bruce at lunch.”

“I do. He was jealous and wanted to make sure I knew you were his.”

“I do not belong to anyone. I am my own person.”

“I know that Felicity. I am just letting you know what is going on in Bruce’s head. You are a beautiful, smart, honest and successful woman. That is a rarity in our jaded world. I can understand why he wants you in his life. I would feel the same.”

“Ted, I enjoy working with you. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable because of this.”

 

“Felicity, you are amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I thought I fixed chapter 8 but found out part of chapter 7 was still in there. I deleted it and put chapter 8 up properly. If you sent me a comment, it was also deleted. Forgive me. I normally do better.


	9. Alpha Number 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is back, Felicity tries to sort out her true feelings, Dig gives Felicity some good friend advice, Oliver and Bruce face off in an alpha battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the mess on the last chapter and having to delete and redo it. This chapter shows the Alpha side of Oliver. He is trying to do the right thing but remember he is an alpha. You can join me on twitter and tumblr. tdgal1 http://tdgal1.tumblr.com/

 

Felicity thought about what happened at lunch all day. Bruce was so possessive and rude. She needed to speak with him and make sure he understood that she was not a possession.

When she walked into the mansion, Bruce was waiting for her.

“Bruce, what were you thinking at lunch? You were very rude to Ted and it was embarrassing.”

“Felicity, Ted Kord is interested in you. I just wanted to make sure that he understood that you are mine.”

“Bruce, I am not a possession. I don’t belong to anyone.”

“I love you and maybe I was too strong. I need to get to the Batcave. Are you coming?”

“Yes, but we need to talk about this. I don’t want this to happen again.”

 

 

For the next two weeks’ things improved. Bruce did not show up at any more dinners. Felicity was in the Batcave with him every night. Felicity received tests from Oliver twice daily. She called the team often and skyped with Dig and Lyla. Oliver started skyping her also. Things were going so well but it all went downhill one night in the Batcave.

 

Felicity was on the comms. She saw a situation that was unsafe and told Bruce he needed to stand down and wait for the police. He ignored her and turned his comms off. She was scared and furious when he finally came back. He was bloody and limping.

 

“Bruce, what the hell were you thinking?”

“I had to get that scum. It was my decision. This is my mission and I will do things as I see fit.”

“We are a team. I see all around you and If I tell you it is not safe, there is a reason.”

“I make the decisions, here and at Wayne Enterprises. I don’ t take orders.”

Felicity was livid. She turned and left the mansion.

 

********************************

 

Felicity did not go to the Batcave for the next few days and Bruce did not call her to come. He avoided her at work. Felicity spent the days at work and nights she went out to dinner with Cisco and Curtis. Ted noticed.

“Felicity is everything okay?”

“Yes, why?”

“You seem down and I haven’t seen Bruce around lately.”

“I am fine. We have both been busy.”

 

Felicity was concerned about the way Bruce was acting. Did she make a mistake coming to Gotham?

 

*********************************************

 

After a week Bruce showed up at her office with a big bouquet of flowers. He asked if she would go to dinner and apologized for his outburst. Felicity agreed to go to dinner and talk it out. She was in Gotham and she had made the decision to be with Bruce.

 

Bruce apologized again at dinner. He told Felicity he was upset about not catching the perp and reacted badly. He asked her to give them a chance to get things back on track and she agreed. Felicity went back to the Batcave at night and worked during the day. The project was coming along and would be presented to the board in a month. Curtis, Cisco, Ted, and Felicity were working long hours to get everything ready. They would present to the board at Wayne Enterprises and then the next day the board at Kord Industries since it was a joint project. Just as she was about to leave for the night, her phone rang.

 

“Felicity, Oliver was hurt and he is in the hospital. I knew you would want to know."

“Dig, is he okay? I will get the next flight out."

“He is in ICU. Text me your flight information when you find it out.”

Felicity called Bruce.

 

“Bruce, Oliver is in ICU. I need to fly to Starling tonight. I am going to book a flight then go home and pack. I will be gone for a few days.”

 

“Felicity, take the jet.”

“Thank you, Bruce. I will call as soon as I know something.”

 

****************************************************************

Dig was waiting at the hospital.

“He was doing a patrol when he was jumped. He fought them off but one of them shot him. He was in surgery and the doctors say he should be fine. Go on in.”

Felicity went into the room and sat next to Oliver’s bed. He looked so pale. It was hard to imagine someone as strong as Oliver in this bed. She reached out and took his hand.

 

**********************************

 

Oliver was dreaming. He thought he smelled vanilla and jasmine. That was a distinct smell that was Felicity. He also felt a small hand in his that felt like Felicity. Felicity was with Bruce Wayne in Gotham. He pried open his eyes. He saw blonde hair lying next to him on the bed. Was Felicity here? He closed his eyes and opened them again just to make sure he was awake. Yes, Felicity was asleep with her head on his bed. He gasped.

 

“Oliver? Are you awake? “Felicity lifted her head and Oliver was able to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

“You’re here?” Oliver exclaimed.

“Where else would I be? Let me call the nurse and let her know you are awake."

" No, net yet. I just want to talk to you for a minute before they start poking me.” Oliver reached over and gently put his hand on her cheek.

“Everyone was so worried. Are you okay? Do you want some water?” Felicity put a straw in a cup and put it up to his lips.

 

Oliver was so happy and he just wanted to reach out and kiss her. Felicity came to Starling to see him! She must care for him if she was here.

Oliver could not stop himself. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Felicity kissed him back. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, the doctor walked in.

“You're awake. Let me check you out.”

“I will just go outside.”

“Felicity, you will be back, right?”

‘Of course.”

 

Felicity went outside and received an unpleasant shock – Laurel Lance!

 

“Get out of my way” Laurel screamed and pushed Felicity. “I need to go in and see Ollie. He needs me.”

Felicity was shocked. Was Oliver back with Laurel? When she saw Oliver in that hospital bed she realized she still had strong feelings for him but she should have known Laurel was with him.

Dig heard Laurel and ran over.

“Laurel, what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? I am here to see Ollie.”

“It is okay, Dig. I will leave.” Felicity said sadly.

“No, Felicity, Oliver wants you here.”

“Let her leave.”

Dig looked at Felicity and could see she thought Oliver was choosing Laurel again. No way he was going down that road again.

“I will go ask Oliver if he wants to see you Laurel and if he wants Felicity to leave.” Dig walked into Oliver’s room.

“Dig, what is going on out there?”

“Laurel is here demanding to see you. She told Felicity to leave and Felicity is ready to go.”

 

Oliver tried to get out of bed but was unsteady.

“What are you doing, man? You just had surgery.”

“Either help me or get out of the way.”

Dig sighed. He walked over so Oliver could hold onto him and opened the door.

“Felicity, come back inside. The doctor is done. Laurel, what are you doing here?”

“You were hurt so I came right over, Ollie. I am here for you.”

“Thank you, Laurel, but as you can see I have Felicity here so you can go ahead home.”

With that, he grabbed Felicity’s hand and shut the door. Dig opened it back up and went outside to leave the two talk.

Oliver leaned on Felicity and she walked him back to the bed. All of his wires were pulled out and the nurse walked in.

“What happened to your IV?”

“I pulled it out when I got up.”

The nurse shook her head and hooked everything back up.

“Oliver, what were you thinking?”

“Felicity, you were leaving after you promised you would be back. I am not with Laurel. I want you here, not her.”

“Okay, lay back down and get some sleep. I will be right here.”

 

When Oliver went back to sleep, Felicity went out to get some coffee and see Dig. Laurel was gone but Dig was in a chair waiting.

“Is he okay?”

“Yes, they gave him some medicine and he is sleeping.”

“He misses you, Felicity. I know you love him. Why are you still in Gotham with Bruce?”

“I care about Bruce. I also care for Oliver. I don’t want to make a mistake or hurt anyone. I was sure about going but Bruce is different in Gotham. I can’t come back. I have no job, no house and I am committed to Wayne Enterprises and this project.”

“You can come back, Felicity. You know Oliver would have a job for you. He knows how badly he hurt you and what a mistake Laurel was. I know you feel like you owe Bruce but you should do what is best for you.”

“I just don’t know, Dig.”

“I am going back to Gotham as soon as I know Oliver is okay. I have to finish this project and present it in a month. I probably need to just have some time to see how I feel and make a decision. I am going to let Bruce know I need time.”

“That is a good plan. Lyla and I are always here for you.”

Dig hugged Felicity and she walks back into the room.

 

 

Oliver makes a quick recovery. Dig brought some of the island herbs for him and the doctor agreed to release him. Oliver insists Dig bring him to the foundry. Felicity agrees to go with them to see the rest of the team.

Roy hugs her exclaiming, “Blondie, it is good to see you. When are you coming back?”

Thea tells her how much she misses her. She also gives her a big hug. Felicity checks the system and starts an update. Dig offers to go get some Big Belly. Roy and Thea go with him.

“I miss you, Felicity and I want you to come back home,” Oliver tells her as he walks over to her.

“I miss you, too but I have to return to Gotham.”

Oliver puts his hands on her face and kisses her. He angles her head to deepen the kiss. His hand moves to her back and he pulls her closer to him while his other hand runs through her hair.

 

Oliver was done waiting. He had Felicity here and he was not going to miss this opportunity. When Felicity did not pull away, he started kissing and nipping her neck. She was running her hands down his back. Oliver reached under her ass and lifted her up kissing her lips and running his tongue over her seam. She opened her mouth to give him better access. He carried her over to the med table and stood between her legs. They were lined up perfectly and when Oliver rubbed up against her core, Felicity moaned softly. Oliver started to unbutton her blouse when they heard the code in the door. Felicity quickly buttoned up and jumped off the table. That brought her right up against him instead of away as she planned.

“I love you. Come back to me. Please, Felicity.” Oliver begged as he stepped back from her.

“I need time to think. I have to go back and finish this project.”

“What about Wayne? Are you going back to him?”

“No, I am going to tell Bruce I need time.”

The team walked in with dinner. Before he walked away he told her,” I am not letting you go again. I will be in Gotham for that gala. I missed the last one but I will be there for this one.”

 

Felicity left the next day. She called Bruce and asked if they could meet at the mansion. Bruce was waiting when she arrived. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Welcome back. I missed you. I read that Queen is fine.”

“Yes, thank you for letting me use the jet to go.”

“Take the day off and we will spend it together. We can have lunch in bed.”

Felicity stepped back and said, “We need to talk.”

Bruce crossed his arms and walked over to the chair at this desk.

“Is this about Queen?”

“No, it is about me. I need some time to sort out my thoughts and feelings. I will come to the Batcave and work but need a break.”

“Felicity, you come back from Starling and want a break. Do you think I am a fool?”

“Bruce, I told you I had feelings for both you and Oliver. I came here to be with YOU but things have been difficult between us. I should have done this before but I need some time to sort out how I feel. My heat will be coming and I have to be sure. I am sorry. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Fine but you are still coming to the gala with me, correct?”

“Yes, of course.”

 

****************************

The next few weeks went by quickly. Felicity and Bruce worked together in the Batcave. Bruce was loving and attentive. Cisco, Curtis, Ted, and Felicity worked hard on the battery. Oliver texted and called daily. The presentation to both boards was a huge success. Before Felicity knew it the night of the gala was here. She had a bought a midnight blue backless gown with a slit up the side and a low neckline. She had a pair of silver strappy heels, clutch and she had her hair down curled. Felicity felt the dress showed off all her assets.

 

Bruce was talking to one of the coordinators when she saw Oliver. He was dressed in a tux with suspenders and he looked fantastic. He walked over kissing her check stating, “You look beautiful.”

Felicity felt someone pulling at her arm. She looked back to see Bruce looking at her and Oliver.

“What are you doing her, Queen? You need to stay away from my girl.”

Bruce was squeezing her arm so tight she knew she would have bruises in the morning.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER NOW. YOU ARE HURTING HER.” Oliver said in a low voice that resembled his Arrow voice.

Bruce loosened his hold but pulled her into his side. The two Alphas were staring each other down.

“I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER NOW.”

“AND I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER.”

“I AM NOT STAYING AWAY FROM HER. I plan on being around A LOT.”

Felicity could see they were attracting attention.

“You both need to stop. People are staring.”

Oliver stepped back to walk away but he made this comment as he was leaving, “I am going to fight to bring her back where she belongs.”

When Bruce responded with “She is mine and I am not letting you have her.”, Felicity had enough.

She walked over to Ted and asked if he would bring her home.


	10. Alpha Oliver comes out to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted makes his move, Oliver is tired of being a passive participant, Felicity discovers a part of her heat and deals with the consequences

 

 

Felicity was quiet on the way home. Ted could tell she was upset with what happened. It was obvious to him that the two Alphas were in a fight for her. Ted knew she was an Omega because he could smell just a trace of her. She must use products to mask it but she was probably getting close to a heat. Many times in the past few months, Ted thought about asking Felicity to dinner. He felt an attraction to her that was undeniable but working on the project at Wayne Enterprises with Bruce made him leery. Now Oliver Queen was in the mix.

“Are you okay?”

“What would possess them to act that way at a public event?”

Ted wanted to say you but knew that would not go over well with Felicity.

“Felicity, may I ask you a personal question?”

“Umm..sure.”

“Is Bruce your alpha?”

“No, I don’t have an alpha yet. How did you know?”

“I am an alpha and I smelled your scent.”

“Oh.”.

“I like you, Felicity, but I did not want to ask you out because I believed Bruce to be your alpha. If you need an alpha coming up I am offering myself.”

“That is sweet, Ted. I am really trying to sort out my thoughts, feelings and what I want to do right now.  I will keep it in mind, however.”

“I understand. Sometimes we need some space to think out a situation.”  
Ted dropped Felicity off with just a kiss on the cheek. He could tell she was overwhelmed already and knew he needed to be a friend until something changed.

****************************

Oliver was in the hotel gym working off some stress. How dare Wayne manhandle Felicity like that. He was done staying in the background and playing it safe. His alpha animal was released when he saw and heard Wayne tonight. Felicity was his, not Wayne’s. He meant what he said when he told Wayne he was bringing Felicity home. She belonged to him in Starling. If Oliver had an arrow at the gala, he would have put it in Wayne. God, she looked breathtaking. He could also detect her scent tonight. She was getting close to her heat. He needed to be the one to bond with her. They were the ones who would bond and not just get through the heat. His body and spirit were complete when Felicity was there. What was Ted Kord doing bringing Felicity home? Does he have to get Kord out of the picture along with Wayne? Dig was right all along when he kept telling Oliver to get his head out and see he loved Felicity. To stop catering to Laurel. That one day someone would come along and Felicity would be gone. But he had to be stubborn and let Laurel guilt him into stupidity. Now instead of Felicity being in the foundry and outside his office, she is in Gotham where every freaking alpha wants her.

************************************

Okay, Ted being an alpha and “offering” his services was new. As if she does not have enough on her plate. No, Felicity really needed to be truthful with herself and figure out what she really wanted. Ted could smell her scent which meant she was getting close to the heat. Unless she wanted to be medicated again, she needed to make a decision. She had to admit the Omega part of her reacted to Oliver’s alpha tonight. A feeling of desire hit her when he growled at Bruce. She did not think Oliver would ever act that way. The jealous, possessive way he told Bruce he was “going to fight to bring her back where she belongs” was a turn on. There was no more Laurel to worry about. Huh. She had a lot to think about.

********************************************

Bruce was livid. How dare Queen come to his city and tell him he is taking Felicity. He was too rough with Felicity but he did not mean to hold her that hard. He just lost it when he saw Queen there with Felicity. Telling him he was taking Felicity back where she belonged. He should have reached out and punched him for that. Then Felicity walked off and went home with Ted Kord! Are you freaking kidding me?!!!

********************************

************

Ted Kord was thinking about a blonde Omega. Bruce was pushing Felicity away and that much was obvious. Bruce could not contain his alpha dominant personality and Felicity was much too strong of a woman for that. Of course, now Oliver Queen was in the game. Felicity lived in Starling and worked at Queen’s company before she came to Gotham. Why was she a glorified secretary when she was a double major graduate from MIT at age 19? That made no sense. Then why did Felicity leave Starling and come to Gotham? It was not the job Bruce offered her. Bruce offered her job after job over the last few years. Kord Industries offered her jobs. Hell, even Microsoft and Google offered her jobs. No that was not the reason. Queen dated Laurel Lance for many years but she has been missing in the equation for a time. Did Oliver Queen slip up and hurt Felicity by picking back up with Laurel Lance? He felt like he might have a chance with Felicity Smoak for the first time since she came to Gotham.

***********************************

Felicity slept late the day after the gala. She often went to work on Saturday but today she was going to take the day for herself. Felicity was up late last night thinking about her heat and what she needed to do about it. She also did some research on the omega heat and how long in advance she must use something before it is too late. She was drinking her coffee when her phone dinged.

OQ: Do you want to go to dinner tonight?

FS: Sure. When and where?

OQ: I will pick you up at 6. Wear something casual and comfortable.

FS: Okay, see you then.

Felicity thought long and hard last night about Oliver, Bruce, and even Ted. She had to do what Dig suggested and be honest about what she really felt and wanted. She could not let guilt or obligation stop her from doing what would make her happy. She might actually have a chance to be with her bondmate, not just an alpha in her heat.

*************

Oliver picked Felicity at 6. She wore a white sundress with a gold sweater. She looked like sunshine.

“You look beautiful.”

“Is this okay? You said casual but would jeans be better?”

“No, you are perfect?”

“We can take my car. I know you don’t have a car here.”

“No, I rented a car. Here it is.” He remarked as he opened Felicity’s door.

“Where are we going?”

“I know you hate mysteries but can you just enjoy the ride?”

They drove for about an hour before they stopped at a little cottage. Oliver stopped the car and came over to open Felicity’s door.

“Where are we? I thought you said dinner.”

“Yes, I am cooking dinner for you. This was my Grandparent’s cottage. I had food brought in for me to cook.”

“You cook? Color me surprised.”

Oliver laughed and asked her if she wanted some wine.

After a delicious dinner of chicken cordon bleu, they sat on the couch. Oliver told her stories of his days with younger days with Tommy. She laughed at his stories. She told him about her goth days. Oliver had his arm around her and it was nice. He started playing with her hair and running his fingers through her soft hair. He bent down to kiss her. With each kiss, they were sliding down on the couch until they were lying down with Oliver on top of Felicity. He kissed down her neck and then started sucking on her industrial earring. Felicity shivered. Oliver started kissing her shoulder moving the strap of her dress down her arm. He did the same to the other shoulder and arm. He reached back and unzipped her dress. To his delight, he discovered she did not have a bra on. He kissed her breast while his hand palmed her other one. Soon he was sucking on her nipple and Felicity moaned. He lightly bit down and then licked it with his tongue.

Felicity reached under his shirt to touch his chest. Oliver quickly pulled it over his head. She started kissing and licking his abs like she had wanted to each time she saw him on the salmon ladder. He pulled her dress off and stared down at her.

“I have dreamed about this for so long. You are more beautiful than I ever dreamed of. I knew you would be. God, I love you.”

Oliver started kissing down her body removing her panties. He opened her legs and placed her leg on his shoulder.

“I wanted to taste you. Your smell makes me crazy.” He murmured as he licked down her center. His tongue curled as he pushed inside her. He started licking and sucking until she moaned. As he sucked on her nub, he stuck two fingers in her suddenly. Felicity screamed out. He moved up her body and buried himself in her. Then he pulled back out and thrust in. Soon they had a rhythm and he could feel she was close. He shifted her legs and soon she was crying out his name. A few more thrusts and he grunted.

“So that happened.” Felicity was not sure how she felt about it. Just a few months ago, she was with Bruce and now this.

“I am glad it did. Come home, Felicity. I love you. I want to be your alpha.”

“Seems like everyone does.” Felicity was thinking but, as usual, her brain to mouth filter failed her.

“What?” Oliver yelled. “Who else?”

Felicity was startled. This Oliver was new to her. He was in alpha Oliver mode right now. She decided it was time to backtrack.

“WHO ELSE. TELL ME” Suddenly Oliver ground his teeth and had a glint in his eyes. “It’s damn Kord, isn't it?”

“Why would you think that?” Felicity did not want to lie to him but thought it prudent to admit it.

“Stop playing games, Felicity. Is it Kord?”

“Well, Ted mentioned something to me but I am sure he was just kidding.”

“Well, I don’t think he was kidding at all and neither do you.”

  
Oliver had to get His Omega out of here and right now. Those years spent learning control are forgotten. He feels no control now, only rage and jealousy. All he knew now was he had to get out of here before he did something that would ruin all he accomplished with Felicity. He leaned down and kissed her.

“We should head back. “

Oliver moved off the couch and started getting dressed.

“Oliver?” Felicity was puzzled.

“Thinking of another man being with you is killing me. I need to go work off some of this instead of letting it out with you. Please think about coming home.”

“Oh, okay.”

The drive back was a quiet one. Oliver gently kissed Felicity after making sure all was secure.

“Can I see you tomorrow? Maybe for brunch?”

“Okay, how about 11?”

Felicity’s phone went off with several texts.

BW: Where are you?

BW: I need to see you.

BW: Where have you been? I stopped by and you were gone.

Felicity shook her head as Oliver walked away. Felicity realized her heat was really close. She could smell Oliver's alpha and it made her crazy. She planned on waiting and not having sex with him but lost that battle as soon as he started kissing her. What is she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really was not sure about this chapter. Felicity taking that step with Oliver after Bruce but her heat is coming and her body is telling her something. Alpha Oliver just wanted to come out and play. Hope you like it.


	11. Felicity Takes Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity takes charge, Bruce, Oliver and Ted discover just how strong Felicity is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than most but needed to understand Felicity and why she made some of the decisions she did. I hope this clears up what she is thinking and feeling.

 

 

She called Bruce back after she opened the door.

“Hi, I saw your texts.”

“Felicity, I was worried about you. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am fine. I am getting ready to take a bath and go to bed.”

“I would like for you to come to dinner tomorrow night. Alfred is missing you.”

“Okay. I will come to dinner but nothing else. “

“See you at 7. Good night.”

 

*****************************

 

Sunday she had brunch with Oliver and dinner with Bruce. She made sure she had no physical contact with either one except a kiss. Felicity could tell she was getting close to the heat and apparently, her body was going to control her mind now. She was not going to put herself in a situation where she is going from bed to bed. She needed to control her surroundings and behavior if she could not control her sexual urges.

 

******************************

 

Monday at work Ted asked her to dinner. She decided she would go but be careful. She made sure she would not be in a place where she slips up and has sex with another alpha. Cisco and Curtis were working on the battery which was set to go into production. The boards of both Wayne Enterprises and Kord Industries were excited about the new product and felt it would be a benefit to the bottom line along with advancing their science departments. Felicity was proud to be in charge of this project but for once in her life, she was thinking more of her personal life than her career. She had to get some clarity and felt she would not be able to as long as she is in the city with three strong alphas, two of whom she has relationships with. Her normally strong personality was being affected by her omega biology. The closer she got to her heat, the harder it would be for the logical part of her mind to function.

 

*******************************

 

Ted came into her office to pick her up. She had a few extra outfits in her outfit just in case. She found a cute dress that she put on for dinner. The dress was more modest than she normally wore on a dinner date but she felt she needed the extra protection – not necessarily for Ted but for her own traitorous body!

“You look lovely, Felicity. Are you ready to go?”

Ted picked a nice steakhouse not far from work. After they placed their orders, they began a conversation about work. After talking about the project, Ted asked her, “What was your childhood like? I don’t know much about you and I would like to.”

“I grew up in Vegas. My mom was a single mother who worked as a waitress many hours to keep us fed. I did not appreciate all she did for me until recently.”

“Your mom sounds amazing, just like her daughter. You went to MIT right after high school, right? How did you manage to graduate so early?”

“I went to MIT at age 16. I was very young and they were reluctant to take me because of my age but I graduated with honors and had a very high score on my SATs so they finally agreed.”

“It must have been hard to be so young and at college.”

“Yes, but I was determined and I joined up with a hacker group. Not the best decision in some ways.”

“What made you leave Starling and come to Gotham?”

“Bruce offered me that amazing job.”

Ted did not believe that was the reason but he left that alone. He was smart enough to see that Felicity was conflicted. Bruce and Oliver were fighting over her and she seemed uncomfortable about that. Still, she is an Omega and her omega traits must be playing havoc with her normal sense of independence. Ted realized a strong alpha personality would not win him favor. Felicity already had Bruce and Oliver in that role. She had a history with them that Ted did not. His only chance with her was appealing to her normal strong personality, not her Omega side.

“We are all lucky he did. You have done a major turnaround on this project. This will bring both companies a lot of revenue and recognition. You should be proud of yourself and I am sure your Mom is too.”

“Ted, thank you for being such a great friend. The last few weeks have been very stressful and it is so nice to be with someone who is not expecting something from me.”

“Felicity, I already told you I like you. I offered myself to you but I will not push you into anything. I can’t imagine anyone doing that to you.”

The waiter brought the check and Ted paid it. He suggested they take a walk in the park and Felicity agreed. She was surprised when he took her hand on the way but did not protest. When he took her home, he bent down to kiss her. Felicity could feel her omega trying to take over again so she said goodnight and went inside.

 

**************************

 

That night she decided she needed to get away from all three of these alpha men. Without the supplements and meds, her omega was too strong and wanted to mate. Since she had never been through this before, she was shocked at how overwhelming the feelings were. She may be an omega but she was still Felicity Smoak and she needed to get herself under control. She made a call and then packed a bag.

 

********************************

 

Bruce was surprised not to see Felicity at her office the next day. He was even more shocked when he spoke to the HR director who said she took an emergency leave of absence. What was going on? Why did she take a loa? His phone dinged

FS: Bruce, I have to be out of town for a few weeks. I already talked to HR. I am sorry but I need some time away from Gotham. I am fine and will contact you as soon as I can.

BW: Felicity, come back. I agreed to give you time. You don’t need to go anywhere.

FS: I really do. I will call you soon.

What the hell?

 

******************************

 

Ted was shocked when Felicity told him she was going to HR to take a leave of absence. She told him she needed some time to herself. Cisco and Curtis had her contact information if she was needed. When he asked if she was going to be in town, her answer disappointed him. She was leaving town to spend some time with a good friend. When he asked where she was going, she was not willing to give the location. The best-laid plans, they say.

 

**************************

 

Oliver was devastated when he received the text from Felicity. She was confused and needed time away from him, Bruce and Ted. Her text explained that she needed some time to be alone. She even told him that her omega side was too strong and she could not be around his “alpha sexiness”. That made him smile but only for a minute. He knew Ted Kord was in this mix. He could see the way Ted acted. No doubt Ted was playing the friend card to try to get to Felicity. Old Ollie used to do that trick so he was very familiar with it. He tried to get Felicity to tell him where she was going but she refused. She said she was safe and would contact him as soon as she could. Oliver was not satisfied with that answer and was determined to find her as soon as possible. Should he return to Starling? He should since Felicity was not in Gotham. The team has been handing the foundry and all the criminal element but he should go back and help. Plus, he wanted to get Dig and Thea’s opinion on Felicity. He would go back to Starling and do some tracking on Felicity. Of course, if she did not want to be found, she would not be found. Where was Felicity?

 

***************

 

As soon as Felicity landed, she felt better. She took control of the situation. It would have been better if she could have talked to Bruce and Oliver face to face instead of texting but she knew she would give in to their alpha domination. No, this was better. The last few months she has let men rule her life and she needed to get a grip. The only person who should rule her decisions was her. Not Ted, not Bruce, not Oliver and certainly not her omega. One of the decisions she needed to make was if she should go ahead and get the medicines now instead of going through with the heat. That seemed like a great idea when she was upset over the Laurel heat situation but now she is not so sure. Would a strong Smoak woman letting her biology take control of her? No, she was a genius. She should not be taken over by that omega version of herself. Nope, not her. She made a call to the one person who she knew would understand and guide her.


	12. Felicity leaves and the heat starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity takes some time to reflect, Donna gives Felicity some advice, Felicity's heat starts and she makes a decision

 

Lyla engulfed her in a hug when Felicity opened her hotel door. Lyla was an Omega and one of the strongest women she knew. Plus, she was a true friend to Felicity. Lyla stayed with Felicity through a few of her heats. Even with the meds, an omega gives off a scent that alphas can detect. Felicity is always diligent in using the soaps and creams in addition but there is a short period of time where they are not effective. During those times, Lyla always stays with Felicity. Lyla understands Felicity and the struggles she has faced by hiding her true nature. Her feelings for Oliver and the pain of his continual refusal to give up on Laurel is only known to Dig and Lyla. Felicity tells Lyla things that she does not share with anyone else, not even Dig. In Gotham, when it became crystal clear how conflicted and emotional she was, the first person she thought of was Lyla. The fact that Lyla lives in Starling was a concern but Felicity had complete faith in the knowledge that her friend would never reveal her whereabouts to anyone. Lyla was a bad ass Argus agent!

 

“How was your trip? What did Oliver say when you told him you were leaving? Does he know you are here?”

 

“My trip was fine. I did not talk to Oliver since I texted him and he does not know where I am. I don’t want him to know, Lyla. I need some time to figure out what I am going to do.”

 

“I won’t tell him, Felicity. I won’t even tell Johnny if you don’t want me to.”

 

“Thank you, Lyla. I am so confused, miserable and upset. Did I make the wrong decision to stop the meds? Was I wrong to leave Starling and go to Gotham? I am second guessing all my decisions right now. Oliver tells me he loves me but how can I trust him when he ran after Laurel this whole time? Bruce has turned into a possessive, dominating alpha. I believe he loves me but he can’t seem to control his base nature. Ted is sweet but he wants to be with me during my heat. Then my evil omega side was controlling my every move.”

 

“Felicity, what does your heart tell you? I know Oliver screwed up and Bruce can be possessive but you were with these men for a reason. Life and love are not perfect. It gets messy. You have to either forgive Oliver if you want him or talk to Bruce about his behavior and work it out with him. Ted seems like a nice guy but he is not really in this equation, is he?”

 

“No, I like Ted but no. You are right, Lyla. I have deep feelings for both Bruce and Oliver. Honestly, that scares me, too. How can I love two men? Also, their alpha sides are scary. The omega side of me is attracted to that grrr but the rest of me is scared they will try to run me over. Maybe I should go get the meds and be done with it.”

 

“That is a decision only you can make. I am here for you always no matter what you decide. You look tired. Why don’t you go ahead and go to bed? I will let myself out.”

 

************************************

 

A week had gone by and all he got was daily texts from Felicity telling him she was okay. He tried to get Dig or Thea to track her but they were not on board with that. He was so frustrated. At least he knew she was not with Wayne or Kord. Wayne contacted him to ask if he “had Felicity”. Really, like he would kidnap her or something. To make matters worse, Laurel was calling him several times a day. She showed up at Queen Consolidated but thankfully, he was in a meeting and Julie told her he could not be disturbed. He tried talking to her at first but it was no use. Her idea that he still loved her and would go back with her since “Felicity was with Bruce now” was crazy. Now he just ignored her calls. He had better things to do like trying to find his omega. Which brought him right back to the reason he was hitting the training dummy with a passion – Felicity. Felicity who took off and would not let him know where she was. Felicity was certainly not the normal omega but wasn’t that why he loved her so much?

 

*********************************

 

Bruce was beating up a burglar when he heard the police sirens. He needed to go. He was taking his frustrations out on the criminal underbelly of Gotham but that still did not stop him from missing Felicity. He knew he made a mistake with the possessive behavior and yelling at her in the Batcave. He never met anyone quite like Felicity Smoak. She was smart but quirky; nerdy but refined; she could charm a room of stuffy investors or bond with a group of techs and she was not a typical omega. Oh, no. She stood right up to him when his alpha side came out. Bruce was so dark and he knew Felicity deserved better than him but he just could not help himself. When she was in the room, it was like the sun was shining even at night. Her babbles made him laugh and when she blushed, he wanted to drag her to the nearest bedroom and lock the door. Yes, he was in too deep. She brought color into his world and then left him. Daily texts letting him know she was fine and just needed some time was all he received. He tried to get Curtis to track her but Felicity was much better. Curtis was reluctant to do it in the first place but Bruce pulled the boss card on him. When Felicity came back, Bruce would try harder to be what she needed and deserved.

 

*******************************

 

Felicity decided to come to Starling but that did not mean she did not need her Mom. Felicity called her mom as soon as she took her nap. Donna was happy to see her but became upset when Felicity started crying.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

Felicity told Donna the whole story, including her inability to keep her hormones in check. Donna listened to everything with just a few okay, that is okay, and uh-huh's. Felicity felt so much better after she talked to her mom. Her mom may dress in short skirts and spike heels but Donna understood how hard being an omega was. She also knew Felicity had been denying that part of herself for some time now.

 

“So you left Gotham and sent them all texts? That is my girl. You have to make the right decision and you can’t do that with three strong alphas telling you what to do and fighting over you.”

 

“I must admit that I am excited that you have three billionaire alphas fighting over you and you are finally are going to embrace your heritage. You are an omega, Felicity, and a strong woman. You have the capability of being both. You don’t have to give up anything. You can have it all.”

 

“Mom, can I? I don’t want to have a man lead me around by a leash. I can’t even control my own body. All Oliver had to do was kiss me and I was done. I don’t want to lose myself.”

 

“Baby, you don’t have to. You love Oliver. Of course, you wanted him. You two have been fighting this for two years now. I am glad Oliver finally figured it out. Seeing him chase after that awful Lance woman was horrible. Bruce coming around made him see what was in front of him the entire time.”

 

“Mom, how do I know he won’t run back to Laurel? I can’t take that again. Bruce is a much safer choice for me. Bruce loves me. He has some possessive issues but he told me he is working on them.”

 

“Honey, I can’t make this decision for you but I believe Oliver is your bond mate, your soulmate. I think if you have your heat with him, it will not just be a heat but you will actually have a bonding process. That is a rarity and you should not lose the chance because of fear.”

 

Felicity felt so much better after talking to her mom but she was still not sure what to do.

 

*******************

 

Lyla immediately knew something was wrong when she opened the door. Felicity was flushed and looked like she had run a marathon.

“Felicity, when did this start?”

“It just started a few minutes ago. I think I am coming down with the flu.”

“No, it’s not the flu. You are going into your heat. You only have a few hours until you will be in it fully. You have to make a choice before it is too late. Who are you going to call Oliver or Bruce?

 

*********************

 

Felicity picked up her phone and made a call:

"Bruce, I am going into heat and I made a decision."

 

**********************

 

Oliver was in the foundry when his phone rang. It was Felicity.

“Felicity????”

“Oliver, I am going into heat and I made my decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments, likes and kudos. I appreciate so much all the suggestions and getting to know everyone. I am going to start a Bratva arranged marriage story soon. Hopefully my creative juices will flow as well as they did for this one.


	13. Which Alpha does she choose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity heat is here. Her alpha comes to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. First I want to thank you all for sticking with me. Then I wanted to address some concerns about the way I showed Felicity as unsure. Felicity is a strong woman but she does have issues with abandonment from her father. Felicity has also stood by and watched the man she fell in love with go from woman to woman and not choose her. She is an omega who has NEVER experienced the feelings and desires of a heat and what that entails. Omegas are normally a more submissive type of personality who are taken care of their alpha. Felicity is not a typical omega and she fought to be independent all her life. The hormonal changes alone would bring her uncertainty. I hope this clears it up. I love Felicity and see her as a strong, independent, smart woman. Please believe that.

 

Felicity picked up her phone and made a call:

"Bruce, I am going into heat and I made a decision."

“What did you decide?”

“Bruce, I left so I had a chance to sort out my feelings and be by myself. I was totally honest with myself. I love you but I am not in love with you. I am sorry.”

“Is it Queen?”

“Yes, I am in love with Oliver. I did not mean to hurt you.”

“You could not purposely hurt anyone, Felicity. It is not in your DNA. I knew deep down that you were in love with him but I did not want to admit it to myself. Be happy. Go get your alpha. Thank you for taking the time to let me know.”

“Thank you, Bruce. Be happy.”

Bruce could not even be mad. Felicity was amazing. She took time when she was going into heat to call him, tell him the truth and apologize. What a woman!

 

********************************

 

Oliver was in the foundry when his phone rang. It was Felicity.

“Felicity????”

“Oliver, I am going into heat and I made my decision.”

“Felicity, are you going to stay with Wayne?”

“No, do you still love me? Do you want to be with me?”

“Yes, I love you and yes, I want you. Are you saying you want me? Please tell me you choose me.”

“I did. Can you come over? I am in my heat and need my alpha.”

“Where are you, Felicity? I can get the jet and be there right away.”

“I am at the Hilton in Starling. Room 404. Can you come right away?”

“I am on my way, baby. Hold on, okay?”

 

10 minutes later, Lyla answered the door for Oliver. As she left the room, she heard Oliver tell Felicity how much he loved her. Lyla was already dialing Johnny.

 

“She picked Oliver. He is with her right now. I knew you would want to know right away. Be home shortly.”

 

********************

 

Oliver could not believe he was really here. He immediately went to Felicity and took her in his arms telling her how much he loved her. She was flushed and heated. He knew she was in her heat. Felicity started taking her clothes off frantically stating she was too hot.

Felicity was burning up. She was doubled over in pain. Oliver picked her up and gently put her on the bed. He looked down at Felicity in her near nakedness and she was as beautiful as he thought she would be. He ran his fingers down her arms and back. Felicity moaned at his touch but it was not enough. “Please, Oliver, please.”

“What do you need, Felicity?” Oliver said as he touched her face gently.

“I need you. Inside me, now.”

“I want to touch you, kiss you, lick every part of your body just as I have dreamed so many times.”

“I can’t. I want that, too but I just can’t wait.”

He knew she was in pain and quickly took off his clothes and gently laid on top of her. He began to kiss her as his hands ran down her back. He began to suck at her pulse point as he pulled her panties off. Felicity was pushing him and trying to bring her legs up so she could get him inside her. He leaned down to kiss her as he positioned himself at her opening. Felicity pushed up so he was completely seated inside her and sighed. Oliver could feel how wet and tight she was. He stopped a minute to control himself. This was about Felicity but he could feel his control slipping as he felt her walls around him. As soon as he felt himself in control, he started thrusting in and out.

“Yes, Oliver, harder, deeper.”

He moved her leg so he could keep hitting that sweet spot. Felicity had her legs wrapped around him tightly and was gripping the sheets tightly.

Oliver was holding her hips and thrusting in and out. He could feel she was getting close. He put his fingers between them and started rubbing.

“Come for me, baby. Felicity, let go.”

 

Soon he felt her tighten up on him and throw her head back. He lost control and he released after her. Oliver finally understood the difference between being with just any Omega and his mate. He felt the bond inside as soon as they climaxed together. Oliver had never felt anything like it and by the look in her eyes, he could tell Felicity felt it, too. This was the person he was meant to be with forever and he would never let he would never let her go again. Felicity was his mate and he was hers. He felt a peace that he had never felt before. He snuggled up to Felicity and fell asleep.

 

Soon he could feel fingers running up and down his abs. He looked down as Felicity started kissing and licking him. Oliver could feel himself getting hard again. His hands found her perfect ass and started squeezing it. Felicity looked up at him and pulled his head down for a searing kiss. He licked her bottom lip and she gladly opened up for him. Their tongues started battling and he moved one of his hands up to rub against her nipple. She moaned in his mouth and he pinched the hardened nub. A shudder went through Felicity as he moved back and forth to both breasts. His hands started moving down her body. He could smell her vanilla scent mixed with her unique Omega smell and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to taste her and he needed to do it before her heat came back in full mode. He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down her neck. He sucked on her sensitive ears and continued his way down. He licked and kissed his way down until he came to her belly button. He swirled his tongue around and heard Felicity groan with desire. He opened her legs and leaned down to look at her. She was dripping wet and he finally licked a stripe down her pussy. Felicity scraped her nails through the hair on his neck. Oliver thrust his tongue into her and she scent and taste flooded his senses. He licked and sucked her. He shoved his finger into her core as he sucked her clit. Felicity screamed as pleasure flooded her. Oliver kept his fingers moving helping her through her orgasm. He moved up and kissed her. Felicity could taste herself on him and it drove her wild. She opened her legs and pushed at him to enter her. Oliver bit down on her neck as he entered her. He licked where he bit as she held on to him. Their pheromones were locked together and the mating process was completed as Felicity could feel herself coming apart screaming out his name. A few thrust later Oliver joined her.

 

Oliver thought he was dreaming. He was lying in bed holding a naked Felicity in his arms after giving her many orgasms for last two days. Her heat was calming down and may be ending. He was holding her and touching her as she slept. They went through the pattern of making love, sleeping, and eating. The times in between the heat became longer. During that time, they talked. Oliver told her he loved her over and over. He was so thankful that they were together. She told him about calling Bruce to let him know her decision. He was glad Wayne knew but did not want to hear about the man who tried to steal his light. He did admit that he probably owed Wayne because he showed Oliver what he felt for Felicity and forced Oliver to stop living in fear and reach out.

“You are thinking too much. What is going on in that mind of yours?”

“I am happy. I was so scared I would lose you. I am sorry it took me so long to show you how much I love you. You are mine, Felicity. I will never let you go again.” He loved touching her and smiled at the reality that he could do it anytime.

“No regrets. No apologies. No blaming yourself. I love you. I am yours and you are mine.” She bent down and gave him a passionate kiss.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has finally had enough of Laurel, Olicity goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I appreciate all the comments and hope to have another story up soon. I am working on a Bratva arranged marriage but I always want to have a lot done before posting. I never want to leave a fanfiction unfinished.  
> Join me on twitter or tumblr tdgal1 http://tdgal1.tumblr.com/

 

 

Epilogue

Felicity was so tired. Thea was wonderful in planning the wedding but she still insisted Felicity give her impute on everything. They finally found the perfect wedding dress, bridesmaid, flowers, cake (who knew there were so many flavors of cake to choose from), decorations, and more. Oliver already made plans for the honeymoon and Felicity wished she was at that part of this wedding.

Oliver proposed one week after the heat and bonding. He told her he did not want to waste any more time. Felicity did a few final touches on the battery project and Bruce was great about finding someone to replace her. She started working as the head of applied sciences at Queen Consolidated. She moved into Queen mansion and everything was perfect. Almost everything. At the engagement party that Thea had at Verdant for them, Laurel made a scene.

“Ollie, you love me. You are just using her because you did not have me.”

“Laurel, I love Felicity. I am going to marry her.”

Laurel grabbed Felicity and started screaming at her. Felicity had enough. Felicity pushed Laurel and she fell to the ground. Security was called and Laurel was thrown out of the club. Laurel tried to call Oliver but he blocked her. It put a damper on the party but Felicity appreciated Thea’s efforts and thanked her for the lovely party.

 

**********************************************

 

She was sitting on the couch with Oliver opening up the mail.

“Bruce sent his RSVP. He is bringing a plus one. A Selena Kyle. Do you know her?”

“No, but I hope he finds someone and is happy as I am.”

 

****************************************

 

4 years later

“Oliver, your son is taking after you. His alpha is coming out already.”  
“Really? What happened?”

“I stopped by the daycare at lunch. A little girl was talking to Tommy when another boy came over and grabbed her hand. Tommy told the boy to leave her alone and gave him the Queen stare. It was so cute.”

“That’s my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow, Batman or anything related to them. I love A/O/B but there seems to be very few with Oliver and Felicity. I love Another Kind of Island, Masquerade and Burning It Down (Tangled Up With You All Night). These writers inspired me. Also, a very, very special thank you to my beta and friend, Anthfan for her insight, encouragement and writing skills. She is a fantastic writer and I can not say enough how much I appreciate the time and effort she took to beta my story. 
> 
> A/O/B AU


End file.
